Soldier of the Ruins
by TOSTRwaffles
Summary: No longer accepting OCs. After the bombs stopped falling, an unknown army occupied the town, only to be replaced by creatures that belonged to no side, tearing the flesh from any thing that did no have the same lust for fresh meat.
1. Chapter 1

**Soldier of the Ruins**

** Chapter One **

**Author's note**

**This is my first story :D Anyway, I'm pretty new at this so some characters may be out of character. That, and Flippy will not flip out initially because this is set after his therapy classes and is partly explained throughout the story. Also the first 5 chapters are both badly written (at least, I think they are) and slow, but it starts to pick up around chapter 6. That last sentence was an update I made, in case you couldn't tell.**

**Also this contains blood, gore**_,_** strong language and violence. So unless you can watch Saving Private Ryan or Band of Brothers without, literally, puking, I would advise you don't read this.**

**Enjoy**

A lone figure sat high in the branches of a large oak tree. The figure wore a green ghille suit and held a rifle in its hands. 90 feet away, the figure's intended victim stood almost perfectly still, unaware of the potential danger. The figure pulled the trigger. A 7.62 millimeter bullet flew from the barrel of the gun, only to have the flash and sound contain by a suppressor. The bullet sped towards the target and penetrated through the victim's neck, killing it instantly. The figure in the tree dropped down from branch to branch, until the killer hit the forest floor. Flippy pulled back the hood of his ghille suit and approached deer he had slain. Flippy easily saw that the deer was dead, so he picked it up and began the long walk back to town.

Flippy pushed open the door to the butcher shop. "Got another buck for you Lumpy" Flippy said to the blue moose behind the counter. Lumpy glanced up at the green bear from the book he was reading, titled "Butchery for assholes". "Okay" Lumpy responded, having no idea why Flippy was in his shop, or why he was even a butcher. Flippy took the deer into the back freezer, and pulled out his bowie knife. Flippy slid the knife through the deer's lower chest, then reached inside and began to remove organs and other areas that Lumpy would be hard pressed to sell. Flippy hummed to himself as he skinned the deer. Usually, something like this would have brought Evil out, but for some reason Evil never did. Only when Flippy was sleeping could he even find Evil, but he always ran from him. Not that Flippy minded. With Evil gone, Flippy could finally do things he had been unable to do before, like what he was doing now.

As Flippy skinned the deer, he began to hear a buzzing noise but thought nothing of it. In the main room of the butcher shop, Lumpy began to hear the buzzing as well. As the day progressed, the buzzing gradually became louder.

**Hmmm… not much of the stuff at the top in this chapter. Don't worry, it will come into the story.**

**Although I'm not sure how I can explain Flippy hunting deer when Mime is one. Oh well.**

**No Flames**


	2. Chapter 2

** Soldier of the Ruins**

** Chapter Two**

**Author's note **

**Thanks to Hankforthewin, 64maddness for the reviews. Yay!**

**Also I forgot to mention that when characters die in this story, they stay dead. And Splendid is not invincible!**

**Enjoy **

Flippy was in the bathroom of the butcher shop, rinsing the blood off his hands. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze. As Flippy finished wiping the blood off, he realized that the buzzing noise he had heard earlier had become louder, and now sounded like a low rumble with a mechanical roar in the background. The noise was starting to annoy Flippy, so he climbed out the window to find the source.

After Flippy had crawled out the window and dusted himself off, he looked around and noticed that other tree friends had also left their homes to find the disturbance. The only person who didn't seem to be bothered by this was Cuddles, who rode past Flippy on his skateboard, listening to his Ipod. Flippy scanned the skies for airplanes but saw nothing in the general area. Flippy glanced towards the horizon, and was shocked to see a formation of large, multiengine aircraft. Flippy glanced towards the forest surrounding the town. Flippy realized that the buzzing was the roar of the engines. Flippy remembered that the treads of tanks made a rumbling noise. Flippy was shocked by his sudden realization that, in about an hour, there would be no Happy Tree Town!

" Oh fuck" Flippy muttered as he ran in to Lumpy's butcher shop. Flippy rushed through the door , grabbed his rifle from the counter, and rushed into the storage room. Flippy climbed the ladder, stepped onto the roof, and fired his rifle into the air. As the residents of the town looked to see were the shot had come from, Flippy pointed to the formation of airplanes. "Look!" Flippy yelled "those bombers are coming to destroy the town!" This announcement was met by gasps and some screaming. "So what do we do?" someone called from the crowd. "Go home" Flippy yelled back. "But only if you have a gun at your house, grab it. Then hide in your basement." Only Disco bear ran away, presumably to his house. "The rest of you, get to the gunstore." This didn't cause the reaction that Flippy wanted. Instead of an organized rush to the gunstore, everyone was pushing in an attempt to reach the store first "Fuck." Flippy said, before climbing off the roof.

When Flippy arrived at the gunstore, he saw that all the windows had been broken, and inside, people were fighting over weapons. Flippy sighed and fired his rifle into the air. As everyone turned to look at Flippy, a dead seagull fell beside him. Flippy glanced at the dead seagull and frowned, then faced the mob. Flippy pointed to Toothy and Russell. "You two," Flippy said. "Take all the guns and put them on that table." As Toothy and Russell collected all the guns, Flippy walked to a wooden door behind the counter and fired his rifle into the lock. Needless to say, this caused everyone to notice that Flippy had gone into the backroom. Flippy walked out of the room as Russell set the last shotgun on the table. Flippy set down two M4s on the table and unslung the Tavor on his back. "Alright, make three lines" Flippy told the crowd. The lines were quickly formed, with Russell passing out shotguns, Toothy passing out rifles, and Flippy giving out handguns. After all the weapons had been passed out, Flippy gave Toothy an M4 and passed the other M4 to Russell. "Yarr…" Russell said as he admired the rifle. Flippy then walked into the backroom and walked out with an RPD, which he handed to Handy. After giving a brief demonstration of how to use and reload the weapons, Flippy decided it was time to hide. "Alright everyone," Flippy said. "Get back to your houses, if you don't have a basement or you don't think you can make it back to your house, follow me. Stay in your basement during the attack, don't try to fight back. When night falls, make your way to the jewelry store if it is destroyed or there are soldiers in the area, head to Lumpy's Butcher shop." Flippy concluded his speech by telling everyone to get home.

Roughly 25minutes later, the bombs started to fall. Some of the residents who were still in the streets were killed almost instantly. At the house Pop and Cub lived, a bomb blew apart the two floors above ground. Two more bombs fell in the same area, the first clearing the rubble while the second penetrated through the hole the first bomb had made, killing Pop, who was reading Woman's weekly in the bathroom, and Cub who was playing with a ball, instantly. Lifty and Shifty were on the far side of town, robbing the bank. When the bombs started to fall, they hid in the bank vault, before the bank took a hit from a bomb. As the bombers dropped the last of their bombs, tanks and APCs rolled out of the forest, flanked by infantry.

A flash of blue shot across the sky and through an APC, Splendid was here! Splendid grabbed the barrel of a tank and ripped the turret off, then used it to smash another tank and some infantry. Now the infantry opened fire on Splendid. He dodged bullet after bullet, until a soldier with a flamethrower began to, literally, fire at him. Splendid fired bright red lasers from his eyes, slicing through the infantry, sending blood everywhere. By now the machine gunners on the APCs had began to shoot at him as well, and a lucky shot caught Splendid in the arm. Splendid roared in pain, and used his laser eyes to slice through the APC. As Splendid destroyed the APC, a rifleman fired off a burst that caught Splendid in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The rifle man walked forward and fired another burst into Splendid's head, sending brains and skull fragments everywhere. The rifleman then turned back to the town in time to see a building topple over. The sound of the tanks firing at the building was deafening, and as the soldier watched, a tank drove over an ice cream truck, killing the frozen occupant.

**Oh nose they killed Splendid and Cro-marmot! You bastards! Much longer chapter this time, hope you enjoyed. Also, Splendid had to die to avoid issues later. No flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Soldier of the Ruins**

**Chapter Three**

**Chapter three is, obviously, up so thanks to 64maddness and redhanded245 for reviewing. Keep in mind that I only put up your name if you reviewed chapter 2.**

**Anyway, this is another long and boring chapter. Don't worry, Chapter four will have more action :D Also, Italics mean the character is thinking.**

**Enjoy**

**7 hours later (after the sunset).**

Flippy emerged from the basement of Cuddles's house, along with Toothy, Giggles and Cuddles. Flippy had been unable to make it back to his house, mainly because it was located at the edge of town. Cuddles looked around at what remain of his house. "Bastards." He said, tightening his grip on his shotgun. "Come on." Flippy said. "We gotta make it to the rally point." As they moved through the ruins of the town, Giggles looked around at the devastation. "I sure hope Petunia made it." She said to no one in particular. "Everyone quiet until the rally point is secure." Flippy ordered. "Let's not get ambushed." The group moved through what was once their beloved town, shocked by the level of destruction. The group struggled on, through the rubble, patches of blood. Flippy heard Toothy gasp and turned to see what the trouble was. Poking out from underneath a pile of rubble was an arm, undoubtedly the cause of Toothy's shock. "We all are going to see things we don't want to." Flippy said to the beaver.

As the group moved on, through the rubble left of the houses. Many of the buildings only had the chimney left standing, and usually some of the brick walls were left. Many of the buildings were made of brick, due to the large amount of clay in the area. As the group neared the Jewelry shop, serving as the rally point, Flippy called a halt. Flippy whispered to the group "That building over there would give us a good view of the area. I'll go first, the rest of you need to cover me. When I get there, I'll cover you." Flippy dashed off to a building that still had an intact staircase and part of a second floor. When Flippy reached the building, he beckoned for the rest to follow. After the rest of the group had reached the safety of the building, Flippy pointed to Toothy. "Follow me to the second floor, Cuddles, Giggles, stay in the building and keep alert." He said. As Toothy followed Flippy up to the second floor, Flippy told him to look for any enemy forces. When both of them arrived at the second floor, Flippy spotted two soldiers standing by the entrance to the Jewelry store. Toothy scanned the area, seeing nothing, he reported his find to Flippy."No movement anywhere, I saw some lights over by where the supermarket was though." "Good, now we know where they are." Flippy said in response. "Now to immediate issues, there are two soldiers near the entrance. Shooting them would attract too much attention, so I'm going to try to kill them quietly." Flippy said, showing Toothy his Bowie knife. "Cover me in case they notice."

Flippy descended the stairs, told Cuddles and Giggles what he was doing, then crept away into the darkness. Flippy was in his element. When he had served in the army, he had been in part of a commando unit. After losing his entire squad on one mission, and developing his team killing evil side. Deemed too unstable to continue in the commandos, he was sent to lead a group of misfits and outcast who had only one thing in common: They had all scored poorly during basic training, or had been deemed mentally unstable. Flippy however, was still able to move silently and could become almost invisible in the right terrain, and this was one of them. Flippy slipped from shadow to shadow, and made it to the Jewelry store without making a sound. As Flippy reached out to open the backdoor, he realized that there was probably a generator inside, to keep the alarms running in a power outage. Flippy backed away from the door and spotted a ladder leading down from the roof to an area surrounded by chain link fences. Flippy scaled the fence and pulled himself up the ladder, still with barely a sound.

Flippy crept over to the side of the building the soldiers were on, and then took off his beret. Flippy gently set his beret on the roof, and then climbed down the sloped part of the roof head first. Now that Flippy was much closer, he could tell that one of the soldiers was leaned against the wall, snoring. Flippy looked to soldier number two, and found that he had in earbuds of ,presumably, and Ipod. "_Sloppy. Just the way I was hoping."_ Flippy thought. He flipped himself around and dropped, feet first, to the ground right behind soldier number two. Pulling His Bowie knife out of his jacket, Flippy put his hand over the soldier's mouth as he slid his knife up under the ribcage. Flippy knew from experience that a single knife blow usually wouldn't kill, so he twisted the knife around, causing even more trauma. The soldier jerked and squirmed until he gradually stopped moving. Flippy gently lowered the soldier's corpse to the ground, and then moved over to soldier number one. Flippy covered the soldier's mouth, and stabbed up, through the base of his skull and into his brain, killing him instantly.

Flippy wiped the blood off his knife, and dragged both bodies into the fenced area. Flippy took their guns, AK-74s, and waved to Toothy. When Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy arrived, Flippy gave Cuddles and Giggles the AKs. Giggles started for the door, but Flippy put out an arm to stop her. "The alarm's still on" Flippy said to her. "I'll go turn it off." Flippy climbed into the fenced area and onto the roof. After he had put his beret back on, Flippy saw what he was looking for. Flippy walked to the trapdoor and grasped the handle. He pulled the trapdoor open, revealing a second ladder. He climbed down the ladder and into a storage room. Flippy opened the door and walked into the main room of the jewelry store. Flippy walked over to the front desk and reached underneath, easily finding the switch controlling the alarm. Flippy flipped the switch to the off position, and opened the door for the group.

About 30 minutes later, Russell, Handy and Petunia entered through the backdoor. "Yarr, how you holding up?" Russell asked. "Pretty good, you?" Cuddles asked. "Same" Handy replied, as Giggles and Petunia chatted. More and more survivors began to trickle in as time passed. About an hour later, Flippy took a head count. "…_32,33,34_. Alright everyone," Flippy called out, "34 of us are here, so we're going to attack. First, we're going to scout the enemy camp, located near the supermarket on the edge of town. The scouts objective is to find a supply depot, and where the tanks and APCs are parked. The supply depot has to contain gasoline, so we can use that to destroy the armor. We will then kick their asses so hard, they're never going to come back. So, any questions? No? Good." Flippy said, finishing the briefing. "Move out, quiet as you can." He ordered.

Two hours later, in the enemy camp.

"I got five aces." The sergeant said, finishing another beer. A private spoke up. "But there are only fou…" "I got five goddamn aces." The Sergeant screamed at the Private. "Fuck this." The Private said, throwing down his cards. The Private grabbed his rifle and walked off towards the bushes. As the Private was watering the bushes, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "I'm taking a piss, fuck off." He said, turning his head to see who it was. The Private barely had time to scream before his chest was torn open.

**Also, the part about Flippy getting assigned to lead a group of soldiers who had scored poorly during basic training, or had been deemed too unstable was based off Flakyfan55's Blood Brothers story. I think it might have been Brotherhood built in Blood, but I'm not sure.**

**No flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soldier of the Ruins**

**Chapter Four**

**Yay! Thanks to DJ Shifty for reviewing. 127 people have read my story so far, anyway, italics mean thinking. Remember this. Oh, and I'm using a new writing program, so the font is different. Don't spaz.**

**Enjoy.**

30 minutes later, at the enemy camp.

Flippy leaned against the tree, his feet 23 feet off the ground. He peered through the scope on his .30 hunting rifle, searching the enemy's camp."_Trucks, tanks, APCs, found the armor. Lots of fires but no guards, sloppy. Now, where is it?" _Flippy thought. "_Ahhh, there it is. Small shack,, one window on door, no lights ,no guards, barrels of fuel outside." _Flippy slipped off the branch he was on and swung himself down, hitting the ground softly. "9.6." Cuddles said softly. "Who's judging?" Flippy replied, then gestured to Toothy and Russell. "You two, come with me" He said. Russell sighed and picked up his M4, then nudged Toothy. "Wake up asshole." Toothy opened one eye. "Stop poking me fucktard."

"Just wake up."

"Fuck you, I am awake" Toothy said, opening the other eye. "Hey dickheads," Flippy said, interrupting Russell's comeback. "we got a job to do, so stop jacking off and follow me." Flippy turned to Cuddles. "Spread the word, after we get back or shit starts blowing up, hit the camp. If you take serious fire or lose too many people, fallback, your in charge now." Flippy slipped through the bushes as Cuddles spread the word. When Flippy reached the supply dump, he clicked his flashlight on and off twice, signaling Russell and Toothy. After they had arrived, Flippy glanced through the broken window. Seeing nothing, he pulled himself through. Flippy picked his way around boxes of ammunition and grenades until he reached the door. Flippy grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Toothy stepped inside while Russell scanned the area. "Holy shit, is all this necessary?" Toothy asked, shocked by the sheer amount. Flippy ignored him and began looking through the crates. "Hell yeah." Flippy muttered, clearly happy. "Toothy, get Russell in here." he said, glancing up.

"Yarr, what is it?" Russell asked, approaching the crate. Flippy lifted out a tan block and tossed it to Russell. Toothy glanced over from his spot at the window and saw Russell catch the block and look at it in obvious confusion. "That's C4 right?" Toothy asked. Flippy nodded from his spot at the crate. "Yep , and we got lots of it" he said, clearly overjoyed. "So this stuff goes boom right?" Russell said, holding the block very gently. " Only if I flip the switch." Flippy replied, holding up a detonator. "Toothy, go check that APC, see if you can open the hatch." Toothy shrugged and walked over to the APC and strained to lift the hatch. As Toothy finally opened the APC's hatch, Flippy climbed up and dropped down the hatch. "You planning on driving truckasaurus-rex?" Toothy asked, poking his head inside. "That reminds me of a APC that the tiger soldiers had during the war. They called it a BTR something something. Anyway, we called them BMPs, so one of the BMPs I saw was covered in porn. Called it the BMP pimp." Flippy whispered, "Now get some C4, grenades and a box of fuses from Russell. And shut up, it echos in here."

Toothy jumped off the APC and relayed the order to Russell. "Yarr, I feel like I'm working at McDonalds again." Russell said, passing the C4 through the window. "Would you like an apple pie with that?" he added sarcastically. "At least you never worked at Wal-mart." Toothy shot back. "So one day, a fifty year old man walks in and asks me where the condoms are, and the whole time I'm thinking he's a pedophile." "Yarr, any idea who he was?" Russell asked, passing Toothy the grenades. "I don't know, some douche with an afro." Toothy took the box of fuses as Russell held them out. "Douches are hygieneal products, so were they in the same isle as hand sanitizer?" "Smartass." Toothy said as he climbed back onto Truckasaurus-rex. "Did you ever hear about the time I went to Brazil?" Flippy asked Toothy as he took the grenades from him. "Fuck that, you haven't left the country since the war." Toothy replied. "So why did you want the frags and the fuses?" "If I attach the fuses to the grenades and then to the C4, all I need to do is hit the switch and BOOM, shit starts blowing up everywhere." Flippy said, attaching the fuses.

About 20 minutes later.

"Alright, that's the last one." Flippy said, duct taping a block of C4 to the engine of a tank. "Everyone run for the trees, don't worry about getting shot at, if they didn't notice us the whole time, I doubt they'll notice now." Flippy took off in a mad dash for the tree line, closely followed by Russell and Toothy. As Toothy pulled himself through the bushes, Flippy triggered the C4. Instantly, the explosives detonated, rendering the tanks and APCs burnt and melted on the inside, while the trucks were left as piles of smoking metal. A piece of shrapnel, propelled by the force of an exploding truck, flew through the window and struck an antitank mine, destroying the supply depot and everything stored inside. "Ka-fucking-boom!"Flippy yelled as he charged the camp. Cuddles sprinted after him, blood pulsing in his veins. He raised his rifle and fired off the clip into the tents, his ears filled with ring of the blast. Flippy dashed through the rows of tents, spraying lead into the canvas. "_28,29,30._" Flippy counted the bullets and ejected the spent clip, rolling into a tent, pistol ready. "_What the fuck? Where is everyone?"_ He thought, seeing the empty cots. Flippy rushed out of the tent, cupped his hands to his mouth, "Check the tents!" he bellowed. Hearing this, many of the people surrounding Flippy began to open the flaps of the tents or peek inside.

As Flippy looked around, he saw something shining in the light of a fire. He bent down and saw a small pile of bullet casings. "_Someone was here, shooting at something, but what?"_ He wondered. Flaky walked out of a nearby tent and saw Flippy kneeling on the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked. " I'm fine, just found some casings." Flippy lifted up one to show her and found the casings to be wet and slippery. "...and blood." "Do you think there might have been some fighting here?"She said, slinging her shotgun. "Maybe but I'm not sure."Flippy said, spotting more casings. "I see more over there and there, it seems like they were shooting in all directions." "Wouldn't there be bodies?" "What?" "Bodies, if they had all been shooting, there must have been a reason. And from the lack off any soldiers, they must have been killed" Flaky said "Your righ..." Flippy was inturrupeted by a scream. "That sounded like Petunia!" Flaky said, suddenly afraid. "Stay here, I'll check it out." Flippy said as he ran off in the direction of the scream.

As Flippy arrived in the area of the scream, he saw Handy trying to calm down Petunia. "It's okay, it was just a dead body, it can't hurt you." Handy spotted Flippy approaching and told him what had happened. "I heard Petunia scream, and when I got over here, I found her standing near a body, Russell and Toothy are over checking it out" he said, pointing to some bushes. As Flippy pushed his way through the bush he heard Toothy talking. "Look at that, it looks like something was inside him, snarled everything up." "Real pretty, friend of yours?" Flippy asked. "No, just found him." Russell said. The corpse was once a brown bear with a green army jacket, but now, it had a gaping hole in its chest, about the size of a basket ball. Flippy noticed an AK-74 slung on its back and a private patch on its shoulder. "Check his neck, see if there are any dogtags." Flippy said. Toothy reached over and pulled up a pair of bloody tags, he wiped some of the blood off and read his name. "Private John Ramirez, First division, Third battalion." At that moment screams ripped through the silence. "Now we get to know what happened, on your feet, follow me." Flippy ordered.

**Dundundun...dramatic cliff hanger. A bit of stuff I didn't intend, like some mild FlippyxFlaky and mild PetuniaxHandy. Some of that might pop up later. Chapter five will be the end of the cliff hangers (Yay!)**

**I don't think I need to say this anymore, but just in case,**

**No Flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soldier of the Ruins**

**Chapter Five**

**Thanks to DJ Shifty, 64madness and HolyJumpingJesus the 2nd for the reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

Flippy dashed out from behind the bushes in time to see dark shapes leaping down from the trees. Petunia screamed, firing her shotgun in the air, as Handy ripped through one with his RPD. One of the creatures landed on the ground in front of Petunia, she saw it and began to lower her shotgun as the creature leaped forward. "Oh shit!" she screamed as the creature knocked her over and tore her neck open. Handy heard her scream and turned to see the creature swallow Petunia's flesh. "Fucking sonofabitch!" he screamed, spraying the creature with the rest of his clip. By now, Flippy, Russell and Toothy had set up around him, holding the creatures off. Flippy saw a badger have his stomach ripped open, intestines spilling out. The creature stuck its head into the badger's stomach and being to eat him from the inside, while the badger fell to the ground and tried to pull the creature out. Flippy fired a burst into the creature, killing it, but attracting even more. Flippy carefully emptied his magazine, sending blood and intestines everywhere. "We've got to get out of here!" Flippy yelled over the gunshots and screaming. Flippy started running, followed by Toothy and Russell. Handy took one last look at his friend's body, then followed Flippy.

Flippy sprinted past the tents, everything around him a blur, he saw a rabbit, silhouetted by a fire, have his arm ripped off before falling back into the fire, two off the creatures on top off him. Flippy saw a figure in front of him that was once a beaver, but now had flesh falling off, the bones visible below. The beaver's right leg and arm were twisted, but heavily muscled. Flippy looked up into the beaver's eyes, and saw black pupils, but more importantly, the beaver's teeth had become hard, sharp points, blood dripping off them. The beaver screamed and charged Flippy, knocking him to the ground. The creature bent down and knocked his gun away, preparing for the kill, but Flippy grabbed the beaver around his neck and pushed, trying to keep its teeth from connecting. The beaver screamed, its bloodstained teeth getting closer. "_Fuck, this thing's strong." _Flippy thought, straining against creature's weight. As the creature's face came closer, blood from its teeth dripped onto Flippy's face "Get the fuck off me!" He screamed. Spotting his knife, Flippy reached down, grasped his knife and stuck it in the beaver's head. The beaver roared, giving Flippy time to kick it in the chest, breaking several ribs. The beaver roared again, but Flippy pulled the knife out and silenced it with a second stab to the head.

Flippy bent down, grabbed his knife and gun as Russell ran past. Flippy took off, Handy right behind him. Two bears ran up along side Flippy. "What the hell are these thing?" one of the bears yelled, firing his rifle behind him. "No idea." Flippy yelled back, catching a creature with a burst. As the survivors ran past a tent, a heavily muscled rabbit burst out of a tent, catching one of the bears around the neck and slamming him in to a metal tent post. The bear fell to the ground, his neck at an odd angle, Handy turned, firing a burst of 7.62 millimeter death into the rabbit's head and upper torso, skull fragments and blood flying, before continuing to flee.

"I see it! I see the end of the tents!" Russell screamed from the front. The survivors dashed out into the vehicle yard, the fires still burning. "Ahhggh! Fuck! My leg!" the other bear screamed, a skunk latched on to the back of his leg. Flippy turned and shot the skunk off the bear. "Come on! Get up!" Flippy yelled, pulling the bear to his feet. "Ahhhggh! It burns! It burns!" the bear screamed. "You'll pull through! Come on!" Flippy yelled, practically dragging the bear now. Flippy heard a scream, as a muscled creature jumped on the bear's back, knocking him to the ground. Flippy jumped back, his Tavor up, lead ripping through the creature. Flippy pulled the bear out, only to find his back a bloody mess, his spine visible. Leaving the body, Flippy ran off after Russell and Handy.

When Flippy made it out of the vehicle yard, he saw Russell waving at him from the second floor of a partially destroyed apartment building. As Flippy climbed the staircase, he heard Handy talking. "Just great! Just fucking great! Now the town's in ruins and those things are outside! What the hell are we supposed to do?" "We could try to get to my boat." Flippy heard Russell suggest. "That's on the other side of the fucking town! I'm not going anywhere near that camp." Flippy walked into the room Russell and Handy were in. "My house is on this side of town. It's also the only place that could survive the bombing." Flippy said. "I also have more weapons and ammo there. We can hold it against those things." By now, Handy had calmed down a little. "Alright. Let's go. Only thing I don't like is how it's near the forest. Those things were jumpin' out of the goddamn tree, but hey, you've got more guns. I'm in." "I'm following you." Russell said. "Good. Now let's all hope those things haven't spread out too much." Flippy said, leading the way down the stairs.

**30 minutes later**

"There it is. Come on." Flippy said, leading Russell and Handy through the ruins of the barber shop. "Is that where Lumpy lives?" Russell asked, pointing to a trailer. "Yep, he's a pain in the ass most of the time but I can just go kill hi...wait. Why is no one coming back?" Flippy said, referring to the golden idol which had cursed the town, resulting in people dying very sudden, bloody deaths, but then coming back to life in the town hospital the next day. "Maybe one of the bombs destroyed the idol or maybe the hospital's gone. Ether way, I don't want to find out." Handy said. "When the night's done, let's go see if we can find out?" Russell suggested. "Those things attacked at dark, maybe they don't like light." "Who knows? Anyway, we're here." Flippy said, opening the door. "You leave your house unlocked?" Handy asked. "Yeah, but you'd have to be fucked up in the head to try that before. Ever had your guts get cut open by a cookie? Those kleptomaniacs tried to steal my stuff last Christmas." Flippy replied. "How is that physically possible?" Handy asked, stepping inside.

"Russell, help me with this." Flippy said, walking towards a couch. "Barricading the doors?" Russell asked, picking up the other end of the couch. "Um. Hey Flippy, there's a bomb in here" Handy called from the next room. "What?" Flippy said, setting the couch down in front of the door. "keep barricading Russell." Flippy walked in to the room Handy was in and saw him kneeling over a bomb that was stuck in the floor, illuminated by moonlight. "Broke right through the roof, damn lucky it didn't go off." Handy said. Flippy glanced up and saw a jagged hole in the ceiling. Flippy dragged his desk over, then stacked the chair on top off it, climbing up into the hole. "Using the roof too?" Handy asked as Flippy dropped back down. "Handy, I need you to go up there and keep an eye out for those things. I'll be up in a little." "Alright, just see if you can get me some more ammo." Handy said, climbing onto the roof. Flippy walked over to the stairs leading to his basement. "Keep barricading, I'm getting a nailgun." he called, clicking on his flashlight.

**About 20 minutes later**

"Alright, that's the last one!" Russell called, nailing a board over a window. "I'm turning on the generator!" Flippy said, pulling the lever down. The lights came on, followed by a crash. "Looks like we blew a bulb." Russell said. Flippy shrugged "Not that it mattered, follow me." he said, leading the way down to the basement. "Damn it's dark down here." Russell said. Flippy pulled a cord hanging from the ceiling, turning on the lights. "Holy. Shit." Russell said, seeing Flippy's stockpile. Flippy set down his .30 rifle and picked up an XM8. "Want a Steyr? Tavor? M-16? H&K? Something by FN? Flippy asked, slinging a Benelli M3 on his back and stuffing a .44 revolver in his pocket. "Got anything better than this?" Russell asked, holding up a Colt .45 handgun. "Desert Eagle? M9? .357? .44? 1911? USP? Automag? Basically anything is better than that." " I'll take this." Russell said, picking up a 50 cal. Automag.

Flippy held up a G11 "More stopping power than an M4. You want it?" Russell slung a Benelli M3 on his back "Why the hell not?" he asked, taking the G11. "Good, now take these up to Handy, I'll be up in soon." Flippy said, passing a belt of ammo to him.

As Russell reach the top of the stairs, he heard Handy yelling "Flippy! Russell! Get the hell up here! I see a lot of them coming this way!" Russell was about to repeat what Handy had said, when he saw Flippy coming up the stairs, a LAW cradled in his arms, a mortar slung across his chest. "What are you waiting for?" He called to Russell. "We got stuff to kill"

**So I lied about the cliffhangers. Piss off. **

**Disclaimer**

**Steyr belongs to Steyr(?)**

**Tavor belongs to IMI**

**H&K belongs to H&K**

**Benelli belongs to Benelli(?)**

**Colt belongs to Colt(?)**

**Desert Eagle belongs to IMI**

**USP belongs to H&K**

**Automag belongs to Automag Industries**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soldier of the Ruins**

**Chapter Six**

**Thanks to punkangel208394 and DJ Shifty for the reviews. Also, the "creatures" will get a name in chapter 7 or 8. In chapter 5, I didn't add the "No flames" message, and I got a flame WTF?**

**So, all non-flamer...**

**Enjoy**

"Damn it Flippy. This thing's damn heavy." Russell said, passing the mortar to Flippy, who was on the roof. "It flings 60 millimeters of high explosives, why wouldn't it be heavy? Flippy called down to him. "Hurry up!" Handy called, setting up the bi-pod on his RPD. "Those things are getting closer!" "Come on." Flippy said, grabbing the strap attached to the mortar. "Grow some balls and lift." "You're the one who lugged this thing around in a jungle for three years." "Four." Flippy said, pulling the mortar onto the roof. "Now pass me the rest." Russell passed the baseplate, bi-pod and a satchel full of mortar shells up to Flippy. Flippy took the satchel, then connected the mortar tube to the baseplate, then he clicked the bi-pod into position and sighted in on a group of the creatures. "Russell, take the satchel to the front, when you drop a shell down the tube, it's gonna shoot back out when it reaches the bottom, so keep clear." Flippy said. "Now drop let's kill some freakbags."

Russell dropped a shell down the tube and watched as the shell spat from the barrel and streaked down, landing slightly behind the group. "Damn it." Flippy muttered, reajusting the mortar. "Drop one down the barrel, then follow it with another." Flippy yelled as Handy cut through a nearby van and the creatures surrounding it. The mortar spat two rounds, both impacting on the creatures, sending them flying, one with its upper chest torn apart, blood squirting out, another was launched onto a French style wall, with pieces of glass and stone sticking up. The screams of the creature's agony could be heard as Flippy looked at the devastation caused by the mortar. He saw on creature lying on its side, its neck torn open with the veins spilling out blood. Others were just bits and pieces, all that remained of some was an mutilated arm or leg. One of the creature's skull had split open, and it lay in a pool of brains. They proceeded to fire off the rest of the shells, the explosions lighting up the sky, drawing more and more of the creatures. "Last one!" Russell said, dropping it down the tube. The shell shot up, and dropped down on a rabbit's head, punching through its skull, down through its body, and dropped out, followed by the rabbit's stomach, pancreas, parts of its brains, lots of blood and the rabbit's intestines. Flippy pulled the LAW off his back. "_Last shot's a fucking dud, just great." _Raising the LAW, he pointed it at a group of creatures. "Backblast!" he yelled, pulling the trigger. The rocket shot out and struck the ground in front of a creature who clutched a riot shield with one arm. The shockwave ripped the creature's arm off, and tore the creature apart, the riot shield flying back and impaling itself in another creature's chest.

On the other side of the house, Russell saw a mob of the creatures climbing over a fence and advancing on Flippy's house. Raising his G11, he released a stream of bullets that tore through the creatures, splattering the fence with blood and chunks of bone. Russell dropped the spent clip out of his gun and slammed another in place. Turning, he saw bloody hands reaching up over the side of the roof. Russell ran to the edge of the roof and saw creatures climbing up each other, forming some kind of body ladder.

Raising the G11, Russell was about to open fire as a hand grabbed his ankle, claws digging through the wooden peg, then pulling him over. A rabbit with a eye hanging out of the socket dug its jagged teeth into his thigh. Russell screamed in pain and his gun slipped from his hand. Drawing his 50 Cal. Automag, Russell fired three shots into the creature's head, the first shot ripping clean through its head, the second tore through the upper part of the bear's head, taking a chunk of the skull and an ear with it. The third shot entered the rabbit's back and clipped the spine, then penetrated out its stomach in a stream of blood. As the creature fell away, its skull a bloody mess, its jagged teeth ripped a chunk of flesh from Russell's leg. Pulling himself away from the edge, Russell pulled the M3 off his back. "Flippy! They're getting up over here!" Hearing this, Flippy turned and saw Russell lying on his back, firing his shotgun into the mob. Flippy brought his Tavor up and emptied the magazine in short, controlled bursts before tossing a grenade into the body ladder.. Stepping over one of the creatures, Flippy dropped to a knee and examined Russell's leg`. Spotting bone, Flippy tore the sleeve off of his striped shirt and tied it loosely around the gash. Flippy dragged Russell next to the hole. "Stay here and cover this side, call me if they start climbing up." he said, before rushing to help hold off the creatures.

Russell propped himself up on his elbows and reached into his pocket, his hand shaking. He pulled his hand out and found it covered in blood, the shotgun shells similarly coated. Russell fumbled with the shells, slippery with his blood, until he managed to thumb them into the magazine. Suddenly, his leg began to burn, and he could feel his blood boiling. He cried out in agony as he reached down and ripped the makeshift bandage away. Looking down in horror, he saw a spot where a patch of skin had been ripped off and his blood was now bubbling as it poured out, the area around the bite turning black. Flippy heard his scream and fired a burst from his Tavor into the mob, before running to his side. "Goddamn it Russell, you need to keep that on there!", he yelled at him, trying to put the bandage back on. "It burns! Ahhhggghh! It's spreading! Cut it off! Cut it off!" Russell screamed. Flippy noticed what was happening to Russell's leg and grabbed his Bowie knife. Cutting through all the tissue the black had spread to, Flippy pulled a lighter out of his pocket and carefully burned all of the exposed tissue, cauterizing the bite. Flippy threw the makeshift bandage away, then ripped Russell's other sleeve to try to keep the black from spreading. Russell lay panting on the roof as Flippy finished and finally raised his head. "Fuck that hurt. Don't let these fucking things touch you." "Never planned on it." Flippy said, handing Russell his shotgun. Without any warning, a wolverine reared up from the hole in the roof and clamped down on Russell's arm, pulling him down it to the horde waiting below. "Son of a bitch!" Flippy yelled as he jumped back, raising his Tavor in the process. As the creatures surged out of the hole, Russell's screams could barely be heard over the wails of the mob. Handy had picked up his RPD and was now chewing through the mob, steel bullets shattering bones and tearing blackened flesh.

As Handy fired in to the mob, more of the creatures climbed onto the roof behind Handy. "Duck!" Flippy yelled as he fired at a creature that had leaped at Handy. The bullet shot past his shoulder, crashing into the chipmunk's head, the skull collapsing in on one side and the bullet blew out the other, taking the brain and most of the skull with it. Handy began to turn, his RPD raised, as another creature slammed into his head, bashing it open on the roof, the crack of his skull clearly heard. Flippy fired a second shot that tore into the creature's chest, followed by one to the head. As the mob poured out of the hole, Flippy tossed a grenade in, then took a running jump off the roof and landed on a dead beaver, leaving Flippy with barely enough time to duck behind a small wall as the grenade cooked off the bomb, incinerating everything in a 50foot radius.

**I seem to have a problem with cliffhangers.**

**If you have any weapon related questions, google will be happy to help. Or wikipedia.**

**Flamers will be devoured by guinea pigs**

**Or you could give me a positive review by following the arrow for the new low price of only $9.99**

**\ | / **

**\/**

**No longer excepting checks from the following people... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Soldier of the Ruins**

**Chapter 7**

**Now in Braille!**

**Thanks to DJ Shifty for the review.**

**Sorry for the wait. Anyway, school has started so expect a new chapter every 3-4 weeks, depending on how much free time I have. That, and I would like to include some OCs (not too many, and most will die). More information's at the bottom of the page. I'm also giving a list of dead characters.**

**Pop: dead**

**Cub:dead**

**Petunia: dead**

**Nutty: dead**

**Handy:dead**

**Russell: dead**

**Splendid: dead**

**Cro-marmot: dead**

**I think that's it. On with the story.**

**Meanwhile **

Flaky ran through the ruins, her mind filled with the images of the camp, of her friends being torn limb from limb, their screams still echoing in her mind. She stopped running and leaned against a building, her breaths ragged as she struggled to regain her stamina. Slowly she opened her eyes, expecting one of those things to be standing before her, its muscled arms holding one of her friend's heads. She was greeted with the sight of the burned out sign of one of the town's two banks. "_I ran across town? Damn." _ Flaky walked around the corner of the bank, rifle at the ready. "_Damn glad Flippy had time to give me this. I hope he's okay." _As she rounded the corner, she saw that a bomb had collapsed the main entrance. Walking behind the bank, Flaky saw the backdoor hanging open, only one of the hinges still holding it in place. "_Son of a bitch! On of those creatures must be near here!"_ Flaky ran to a armored bank truck nearby and pulled the rear door open. She slammed the door behind her, then fumbled around on the walls, almost tripping over the canvas sacks that covered the floor. Finally, she found a button on the ceiling and pushed it, lighting up the truck. "_Oh shit! I shouldn't have slammed that door. They must know I'm in here now!"_ Flaky saw a metal door at the other end of the safe. She rushed forward, dropping her rifle in the process, but managed to pull the door open, leading her to the driving compartment of the truck. A loud bang echoed from the back of the truck . The door behind her was bent inward from where a creature must have hit it. Flaky backed up against the dashboard and her hand closed on a small handle. She spun around and pulled open the small compartment, finding a 9mm pistol and two clips inside. At that moment, a creature smashed through part of the door and poked its head inside. Flaky slammed one of the clips into the gun and fired a shot into the bear's head. Sinking down to the floor in relief, Flaky was about to drop the pistol on the floor when the door was torn open and another creature crawled inside. Raising the pistol, Flaky fired again, and the bullet impacted in the door next to the greenish skunk. Flaky fired off the rest of the clip, one catching the skunk in the arm and another punched into its knee. The skunk fell forward, and began to pull itself towards Flaky. She screamed pointed the pistol at its head, but as she was about to pull the trigger, the skunk reached up and grabbed the gun and pushed it up. "Let go you fuck!" she yelled as the gun discharged in the air. Flaky kicked the skunk's face repeatedly until it stopped moving, blood spilling from the skunk's mouth, several of its teeth broken. She lay against the dashboard breathing deeply, trying to slow her heartbeat. Standing up, she dropped the clip out of her pistol and pushed the other into place. She then picked up the body and dropped it out the back of the truck, then tossed the other one on top of it.

Flippy awoke on top of a small hill, the grass blowing in the wind. He knew he was dreaming, but this didn't seem like his dream-world, or there would have been flowers in the grass and penguins riding unicorns. As Flippy got to his feet and looked around, his eyes were immediately drawn to a green figure with a beret standing next to a small crate. Flippy reached into his pocket, his hand closing around the worn handle of his Bowie knife. Drawing the knife, Flippy took of down the hill, knowing it was only a matter of time before his Evil side noticed him. As Flippy got closer, Evil turned toward him, a green shape in his hand. Evil chuckled as he pulled the pin out and hurled the grenade towards Flippy, then reached down and pulled another one out of the crate. Flippy ducked as the grenade passed over his head, exploding a couple feet behind him. Seeing this, Evil laughed again and lobbed two more grenades at Flippy. Flippy jumped over the first grenade and lunged at Evil, his knife held back, but Evil dodged to the side and threw the second grenade as Flippy hit the ground. Flippy heard the metallic ping as the pin was pulled and rolled back, covering his head with his arms. The blast shook the ground and slammed Flippy through a cement wall behind him. "_What the hell? How did I survive that?"_ He wondered as he picked himself up, noticing that he now was inside a large room of some kind, with three gigantic pillars in a triangle, figures firing at each other from behind them. One of the figures turned and saw Flippy, raising his rifle in the process. Flippy rolled out of the way as the yellow figure fired a stream of bullets in his direction, but was forced back into cover by a dark green figure at the third pillar. Rolling to his feet, Flippy charged toward the first pillar, knowing he needed a gun if he wanted to survive. As Flippy got closer, he realized that the two figures sharing a column was Toothy and Cuddles. Cuddles spun around as Flippy brought his knife up and sliced into his chest, then pushed his body away and stabbed Toothy's knee, knocking him to the ground. Toothy cried out in pain, and brought his rifle up, as Flippy slid back and grabbed Cuddles's gun, and M4, and fired a single shot into Toothy's head, splattering the column with blood. Flippy ducked behind the column, carefully avoiding the spreading pool of blood. Peeking around the column, Flippy saw Russel and a dark green porcupine in a bullet proof vest and a light gray jacket. Flippy rushed out of cover and charged toward the hole he had come through, wanting to finish his fight with Evil. As soon as Flippy left the safety of the column's far side, both Russell and the green porcupine had spotted him and opened fire, their bullets whizzing past Flippy. As he reached a spot where he was out of range of the porcupine, Flippy brought the sights to his eye and fired off a large burst, most of them missing, but some struck Russell, leaving a pink mist in the air as he fell to the ground. Flippy turned back to the hole, having seen the other figure return to cover, presumably to reload, as Evil climbed through, a grenade in his hand, his knife in the other. Flippy raised his rifle in the smooth motion he had learned from the army, determined to end this. Flippy pulled the trigger, only to receive a small jerk and a metallic click. Dropping the clip, Flippy reached for another, but saw Evil tossing the grenade in his hand. Flippy threw down the gun and sprinted away toward the last figure and Evil pitched the grenade above his head, bouncing across the ground and coming to a stop in front of the column, leaving Flippy with barely enough time to bring his arms up before the explosion flung him away, his body bouncing over the hard ground. Flippy came to a stop facing the column, and could only watch as cracks spread at the top and bottom of the column, the green porcupine picking himself up, then spotting the cracks and running. As Flippy climbed to his feet, his eyes were drawn to his knife, shining on the ground, the column sure to fall on it and leave him weaponless. He took of in a mad rush, rolling under the falling column and grabbing his knife, the column crashing down behind him. Looking up, he saw creatures, hundreds of them, stretching as far as he could see.

Flippy turned his head and saw the green porcupine, his legs bent, his rifle, an XM8 if Flippy remembered correctly, pointed at him. Rising to his feet, Flippy pointed at the creatures. "That's the real threat!" he yelled. The porcupine turned his head, and lowered his weapon, about to say something as Evil leaped over the column, and M60 in his hands, two M4s across his back. "Time to die bitches! He yelled, before he too saw the creatures. "What the hell are those things?" he called, tossing an M4 to Flippy. Flippy shrugged and caught the M4. "Doubt they want to sell us cookies." the porcupine said. "Come on! Let's get them now." he fired off a burst into the horde, enticing the creatures, the horde surging forward, almost as one. Evil immediately opened up with the M60, moving the barrel in a back-and-forth movement, the bullets striking but barely slowing the horde. Flippy dropped to a knee and picked his shots, aiming for center mass, while the porcupine fired burst after burst, their concentrated fire taking down even the more heavily muscled ones. The porcupine stopped to reload and called to Evil, asking for an M4. The three figures kept their backs to the column, the bodies piling up around them, creatures slipping in the pools of blood, Suddenly, the porcupine dropped his M4 and took a running jump at the column, catching a hold on it and pulling himself to the top, after yelling that he was out. By now the horde had pushed Evil and Flippy against the wall, blood splattered across their faces. One of the creatures got through and knocked Evil to the ground, ripping his stomach open. Flippy turned and shot the creature of Evil, but was knocked over himself, one of the creatures digging into his neck. As Flippy struggled on the ground, Evil pulled a grenade from his pocket, and pulled the pin with his teeth as he slowly lost feeling in his legs.

Flippy sat up panting, his back to a small wall.

"What the hell did I miss, and what the fuck were those things?" Evil's voice demanded.

" _I have know idea what those were, but you missed me going through therapy classes and the town getting destroyed. I blame you for both." _

"How is it my fault the damn town was destroyed?"

"_I don't know! But those creatures are real and in the area." _

"And just when I thought you had seen a zombie movie."

"_Shut up Evil. Besides, wait, what did you just say?" _

"What? The one about zombies or strawberry smoothies?"

"_The zombies one. That's what you think these are?"_

"No-fucking-duh. What else eats people and has half its damn head blown off?"

"_Any ideas for a cure or survival?" _

"None. Other than you need a shotgun or a ninja sword to live. A pipe bomb would also help."

_ "..." _

"So what now? Your in control. Find a way out of town? Kill as many undead as you can with your level 20 holy ax? Eat some chicken strips? Look for survivors?"

"_I actually got an idea." _

"Does it involve using politically incorrect "black guns" or driving a tank through town?"

"_No. I blew up any tanks that might have been in town earlier. I was thinking of..."_

_ "_You blew up all the damn tanks? Now I know why you needed therapy."

"_As I was saying, find the idol and see if we can get people to start coming back. And when you cut someone open with a Christmas cookie, therapy is usually required."_

"Idol's always a good idea, but the museum is probably ruins and even if we do get it, what's the point? People come back in a bombed out hospital surrounded by zombies. Good idea fucktard."

_"I was thinking we find some survivors and stop at the museum on the way out."_

"Good idea actually. Now are you going to sit here talking to me or eat some chicken strips."

_"I haven't eaten for a day, so some chicken would be nice..."_

"That was a joke dumbshit. Pick another one."

Flippy walked into the west side of town, were some of the buildings still stood. He kicked open the door of a 7-Eleven and found Nutty's mutilated body, a box of Twinkies lay open beside him. _"He's like a crack addict but with sugar." _Flippy dragged his body out the door and over to a dumpster and dropped him inside. _"Poor addicted bastard." _Flippy walked back inside and found a can of spray paint and climbed onto the roof. In big green letters he wrote, "Help! Zombies are killing everyone! Send the Military!" Flippy dropped down from the roof and spotted the bank. _Maybe some looters are inside.___As Flippy walked towards the bank,__he saw that the front of the bank had been destroyed, so he circled around to the back, looking for another way in. Flippy turned the corner and saw two creatures in a pile, a pool of blood surrounding them. _"A survivor?" _He thought, running to the bank truck nearby. Knocking on the side, he called out. "Anyone in here?" Flippy heard a voice "Flippy? Is that you?" It asked. "Flaky?" Flippy called back.

"Don't shoot, I'm coming in." At that moment, Flaky jumped out of the truck and hugged Flippy. "Um, Flaky? Can you let go? The zombies and stuff" "You know you enjoyed that." Evil called to him.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm just so happy to know that someone else is left."

_ "_Do you know if Petunia survived?" Flaky asked. "She died at the camp, I'm sorry." Flaky looked like she was about to cry. "What about Giggles? Is she alive?" "I don't know, I haven't seen her. She's probably with Cuddles and Toothy, I haven't seen any of them." Flaky nodded and looked up at Flippy. "So what about Evil? Is he going to help?"

"Probably, he's been telling me to get out of here." Flippy gestured towards the bank. "I'm going in there, check for survivors. You want to come?"

"Better than being left out here." Flaky said, following Flippy inside.

Flippy cautiously entered the bank, his flashlight showing him the hallway was clear. He proceeded until he was in the main lobby, the entire room collapsed except for the front desks and a small space in front of the desks. Flippy climbed over the counter and walked to the large metal door, a small dial proclaiming the safe was unlocked. Flippy pushed the door open, Flaky covering the interior with her M14. "Hello? Some one there?" a voice called, echoing off the walls.

"Who's in here?" Flippy called back.

"Just me and Lifty." the voice said. "You?"

"Flippy and Flaky. Mind if we come in?"

"No, but all the cash is ours."

"Fine, it's not going to help now." Flippy said, walking into the vault.

Flippy walked into the vault and saw Shifty, easily identified by his fedora, holding a pistol, a 1911 by the looks of it, while Lifty sat in a pile of money, a glock17 lying next to him. Flippy slung his M3 and motioned for Flaky to enter. Turning back to the twins, Flippy asked them how long they had been in here. "12 hours? I don't know." Shifty said with a shrug. "What happened with the bombs and shit?" "Long story." Flippy said, taking a seat.

"So you're telling me that an unknown army attacked, but was then infected and turned into zombies, and now we're basically screwed." Lifty said from his pile of money. "Damn right son!" Evil said to Flippy. "Now run to that Burger Town and grab me a burger. But no pickles. Everyone I find gets you a hit from my drillbucket." Ignoring Evil, Flippy motioned toward the exit. "Stay here you'll starve, there's some weapons in a truck outside, then we get some survivors together and get the hell out of here." Shifty turned to Lifty. "Better than staying here." Lifty said. Shifty nodded and the group left the vault, grabbing an AR-15 for Shifty and a G36 for Lifty.

…...

Giggles opened her eyes, struggling for breathe, Cuddle's face hovering above her's. "Ugh, where am I?" she asked. "Don't worry, we're safe for now. That was a pretty bad fall, but I don't think anything's broken." Giggles sat up and saw Toothy standing by the window, an M4 in his hands. "I see some moving around, not this way." he muttered. What's happened since I fell, I can't remember anything after we got out off that camp." She said with a shudder.

"We're on the second floor of a house, and the only way up was a ladder, which is now up here, so unless those things grow wings, we're safe." As he was speaking, an infected crow began flying toward the group, only to be shot by Toothy.

"I stand corrected."

**Meh. Don't think I ended that chapter well.**

**Anyway, Evil's back, and Flippy had found some survivors but no chicken strips. =P**

**One think I've been trying to show, is that some zombies (sorry it wasn't more original) are stronger than others, while some are simply a dead body standing next to a burning car.**

**In case you missed it, I'll go over the survivor's weapons.**

**Flippy: Tavor, M3, Bowie knife and a .44 magnum.**

**Flaky: M14, Anaconda revolver and a 1911.**

**Lifty: G36 and G17**

**Shifty: AR-15 (civilian version of the M16) and a 1911.**

**Toothy (as shown): M4**

**Cuddles (as given earlier): AK-74 and a shotgun.**

**Giggles: AK-74 and an unnamed rifle.**

**OC submission form. Fill this out and post it in a review.**

**Name:**

**Age (not too important, but I would like to know if your OC is an old man or learning how to drive):**

**gender:**

**Species (porcupine, wolverine, be specific):**

**Personality (If you need me to explain, I will have a wifflebat with your name on it, or rather, an imprint of your forehead):**

**Short Bio (keep it short, origin story if there is one):**

**Weapons(Use moderation with weapons, if you give him a fully automatic rocket launcher, I'm not putting it in.)**

**Apperance (clothing, fur color...)**

**And add anything I forgot if you think it's important.**

**To the WaffleCave! **

**But don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soldier of the Ruins**

**Chapter 8**

**Damn its been a long time since the last chapter. Anyway, this chapter will be devoted to introducing (most) O Cs, and I'm going to clear some other things up from earlier chapters now. I will also use the Author's note for PR.**

**1) I said that characters won't respawn when dead, but later I mention the idol's effect. To clear this up, the idol is in effect, but the museum and hospital have both been destroyed, rendering it useless.**

**2)If Flippy's weird dream thingy didn't make sense, fine, but it got me past my writer's block.**

**3)Good job HolyJumpingJesus the 2nd! You found the Bad company reference all the way back in chapter 4. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner.**

**4)If I pissed anyone off by calling the zombies "creatures" for a while, sorry, but when my only constant reviewer asks me not to tell, I tend to listen. If someone else reviewed constantly and told me to stop I WOULD LISTEN. So review.**

**Now that that's done, thanks to punkangel208394, DJ Shifty, Sum 141, and czar for O Cs and reviews, and Sum 141, glad you think so.**

**That's the most reviews since chapter 2, why was chapter 2 so good? **

**Oh and punkangel and czar, I added some traits/made some more noticeable for you O Cs. **

**Btw, some of my O Cs will begin popping up, bios on my profile.**

**I also scattered references throughout. Let's see how many you find. :)**

...

"Dear God! That hurts!" grunted Czar, a red bear clad in a red beret and assorted combat gear, including a Kevlar vest covered with grenades and an H&K416 slung across his back. He was rubbing his shoulder were Sniffles, the nerdy anteater, held a small syringe.

"You want to be a zombie? Fine. I though the spetsnaz was supposed to be tough." He said, turning back to a small medical cabinet. They were in an ambulance, Czar perched on the edge of a small table, a small piece of skin missing from his shoulder, blood trails staining his fur a darker red.

"How y'all doing in there?" a voice asked in a thick southern accent. "I mean, you been in there a while, and well, the last time I had to wait this long, my buddy Tyler needed 23 stitches and skin grafts. Doctors had never seen anyone fall under a lawnmower and survive-"

"Midnight, is now really the time for this?" Czar asked in a thick Russian accent. "This dipshit might kill me before the infection begins."

While the small group had been wandering, a zombie had jumped them, and bit Czar's shoulder before the one of the group's more sarcastic members had used a .50 at close range, much to Sniffle's displeasure.

"Well I need better medical supplies if you want a cure, good news is, the infection could take a couple weeks." Sniffles said, interrupting Czar.

"Great. My doctor says I have a week, but I have no vodka! I will die thirsty!"

"Stop bitching and get over it." a voice with a mild British accent yelled from outside the ambulance.

"Damnit, let me go calm down mister read-and-shoot-at-the-same-fucking-time." Midnight, the black panther in military attire and curly brown hair said.

Outside the ambulance, DJ, a cat with knee pads over jean shorts and goggles perched on his forehead, cradled a thick book in his lap, a silver Desert Eagle in his hand, sat on top of the van.

"You gonna be sympathetic or be a dick and read your book?" Midnight called up to him.

"You want me to get on my knees and cry about someone dying? Look around asshole, everyone else is dead." he called back, not looking up from his book.

"How would you feel knowing you could die at any second, then kill everyone fucking person around you?" She called back, undaunted.

"You'd know what that's like, so why don't you shove your head were the sun don't shine?"

Midnight's anger flared up at his casual remark about her PTSD, then following up with and insult.

"That how your dad talks to you? Go crying to you mama every night bitch?"

DJ's finger twitched, but he never took his eyes off the words, as he remembered his birthday.

*flashback *

"Hey dad, guess what?"

"What is it Des?"

"It's my birthday!"

"..."

"Well?"

"Bit hard to celebrate on the day you killed your mum."

"Wha...Bu..."

"Desmond, do me a favor. Die."

*end of flashback *

Noticing DJ's silence, Midnight remained silent, realizing she may have struck a nerve.

…...

"So, any idea where to go?" Lifty asked from the back of the group.

"No." Shifty said.

"What about now?" Lifty asked five minutes later.

"No."

"Now?"

"For fuck's sake, stop asking!"

"Hey Flippy where are we going?"

"I see a building, all ways up destroyed and a small fire."

"A survivor?" Flaky asked, clutching nervously at her M-14.

"Maybe, or at least a safe place to spend the night."

"So what is the plan? Wander around hopelessly?" Shifty asked.

"Leave town, get help." Flippy replied bluntly.

…...

"Cuddles! I see someone!" Toothy yelled, snapping Cuddles awake.

"Zombies? What?" he demanded.

"I think they're survivors, they don't seem dead."

"They don't seem dead? What the hell kind of reason is that?"

"Maybe they saw the fire, I can see guns."

"Yeah whatever, listen, my song's almost done, wake me when they get closer."

"What are you listening to?"

"Before I forget by Slipknot. Wake me when you need me."

…...

"I see people up there!" Flaky said, as she pulled herself over a destroyed car.

"Wait." Flippy grabbed her shoulder. "We don't know if will help us, they could kill us for our guns. Besides, this changes people." _"Don't talk about me like I'm not here asshole."_

"So what now? We just sit here?" Shifty asked.

"Let me go take a look, see who it is." Flippy replied.

Flippy dropped all his weapons except for his knife and .44, then took off through the rubble, heading in a circle around the tower. He spotted a semi-truck that had flipped over and gave him good cover, and began walking along the side of it until he was about three feet from the supporting walls. Taking a deep breath, Flippy took a running jump and rolled under the tower. He climbed up bricks that jutted out of the supports until a small window was at eye level. "_Good job pedobear, did you remember to bring the camera?" _Inside, Flippy saw Toothy, standing at a window and talking to someone, likely one of the figures in the bed. "_Look at that! They're multiplying like rabbits!" _"One is sleeping and the other is propped up one his elbows, and you call me a pedobear." Flippy though back, seeing Cuddles and Giggles. Flippy turned his attention to Toothy. "I can see Flaky, Lifty and Shifty. I don't trust those kleptomaniacs with the limited amount of guns we got, and Flaky means Flippy is probably nearby."

"Yeah, and with all this shit going on, I really don't want to meet him." Cuddles said.

"It's not nice to talk about people when they're right behind you." Flippy said from the window. "_You would know dickhead."_

"Woah shit! Cuddles yelled falling out of the bed and with the ground with a loud thud. "Damnit, you gotta tell people when you're nearby."

"Mind if we come up? Oh, and Evil's under control." Flippy said, not waiting for a response as he climbed in. He walked over to the window Toothy was at and waved at the racoons before turning to Cuddles. "So, mind if we spend the night?"

…...

"Well at least we found some vodka." Czar said as they walked through debris filled streets, and half full bottle of vodka in his hand. "Oh, so one time, me and my buddy Tyler tried to make rockets out of soda cans and gunpowder. And well, they exploded. Doctors had never seen anything like it, kept calling other doctors over to see the burns he had on top of existing burns, and-" "Please shut up!" Czar yelled. "I can hear you over my pounding head."

"Pity it hasn't knocked you out yet." DJ said, still not looking up from his book.

"You wanna fucking carry him?" Midnight asked.

"Hey, come on! I found a place to spend the night!" Sniffles yelled from the top of a pile of rubble that had once been a two story house. Climbing their way up the pile, they saw what Sniffles had found.

"Disco Bear's house? Half of it's gonna be unusable due to the beds and disco shit." DJ said.

"It's in a tree, what better place could there be?" Sniffles argued.

"Maybe a small island, but those have issues with killers." DJ replied.

"I say we go, we'll have plenty of places to sleep." Midnight said.

"Have fun when the blankets are stuck together." DJ turned the page of his book.

"Why would he glue his sheets together?" Sniffles asked.

"I'm not talking about glue, if you know what I mean."

It took a few seconds before the meaning of DJ's words set in.

…...

"Is this really a good idea?" Sniffles asked from the back of the group.

"I thought this is what you wanted." DJ commented dryly.

"It is, but do we need to destroy the door?" Sniffles jerked his head in the direction of Czar, who was kneeling at the door.

"When in doubt, C4!" He proclaimed, taking another swig of vodka. "So what happens when we're inside?"

"I plan on asking where the clean beds are, then kicking his ass before he tries anything with me." Midnight said, examining her katana's blade.

"Okay, everyone move! Czar called as he finished planting the C4. Sniffles ran and ducked behind a destroyed van, Midnight next to him and DJ behind a small wall. Czar triggered the charges and the door was torn off its hinges, rather it was as if no door had existed. Czar charged through the door way, followed by DJ and Midnight. DJ saw movement in a corner and fired a shot from his Desert Eagle, the flash illuminating a zombie, the bullet leaving a grapefruit sized hole, tearing organs out and splattering the wall behind it with blood. He spun around and pistol whipped another one, then fired a shot through its jaw with similar effects. Midnight swung her katana and separated a zombie's arm, blood spraying out, then sliced off its head and finished it of with the gift of no feet. _"lemmeoutlemmeoutlemmeout!" _Midnight's dark side yelled at her. "_I wanna have some fun too! I wanna slowly cut one's throat or rip its spine out!" _Midnight smashed into the wall, engaged in an internal battle, hoping her friends could protect her. In the meantime, Czar had rifle butted one zombie and proceeded to splatter its brains all over a coat rack. Another zombie lunged towards him, only to receive a grenade in its mouth and the pin in its eye.

"Who's next?" Czar roared at the mangled corpses and bloodstained walls.

"And their dead now." Sniffles said from the door, clapping softly.

"Well, looks like the Disco's now truly dead." DJ said, nudging one of the bodies. The body DJ nudged was that of an orange bear with a disco suit and a large afro, a derringer lying in a pool of blood.

"Damn! How old was this guy? That thing's ancient." Midnight said, her mental battle over.

"Who the hell knows? Now, who gets the clean bed?" DJ said, walking farther into Disco's house. Czar shrugged and followed him. "Hope this fucker has vodka." he muttered under his breath. As DJ walked through Disco's house, he kicked the stove, which fell over to reveal a sleeping bag. He pulled open a drawer, revealing a stash of condoms, then pulled open a closet door to have a Murphy bed fall down, prompting a "What the fuck?". Czar followed DJ though his search for beds and zombies, but pulled open the fridge, looking for more vodka, but instead found another sleeping bag. "Who the hell sleeps in a fridge?" Midnight said, looking over Czar's shoulder. DJ had continued further, kicking walls and finding hidden beds, but stopped in shock when he found a closet stocked with candy of every type.

"I thought he was a pedophile, but this is still a surprise." Czar said.

"Yeah, now where's his windowless van." Midnight asked.

"And lost puppy." DJ added. "And his sedative drugs, gags, blindfolds. Wonder if anyone will miss him."

"Well, we're sure the house is clear of zombies, so lets barricade the door." Sniffles called from across the house, trying to push a couch in front of the door.

"Take the cushions off, it will get rid some of the weight." Czar suggested. Sniffles pulled of the two cushions, then held up a sleeping bag.

"How many of these things does he have? And look, balloons. Lot of them, but why are they all white? Oooooh, one is glowing now!" He said

"Sniffles, you have no idea what your 'balloons' are do you? DJ asked as Czar walked over to help move the couch.

"Vodka!" he yelled, spotting a bottle next to the glowing 'balloon'.

…...

"Is this really a good idea?" Sniffles whined as Czar and Midnight tried to light a fire in the empty stove.

"If it goes up in their faces, this could be a facebook moment." DJ said, reading another book, _The Dome_, by Stephen King.

"How many of those damn things do you have?" Midnight asked.

"Three. _Cell_, _The Shining_ and this, all by Stephen King. Don't even ask to borrow one."

"Don't you get tired of reading his books?" Sniffles asked, still whining.

"Fucking awesome, he is, sod off."DJ shot back as Czar managed to get the fire going with a bit of vodka.

And so they spent the night around a fire in a stove, with marshmallows Midnight had found. Sniffles eventually passed out, freeing the rest from his smartass whining.

…...

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ow, damn my head hurts." Midnight said groggily, sitting up from the floor. "That vodka you found had quite a punch Czar."

"I drank two more bottles than you, but I don't feel my head hurting." Czar said as he began to fry some bacon.

"I'm hungover. Any anyone know what that means?" Midnight asked the group.

"You're drunk?" Sniffles asked from his sleeping bag, the same one he found under Disco's couch.

"Close, it means I was drunk yesterday." Midnight said, trying to stand and failing.

"Can you assholes be quiet and let me sleep?" DJ's voice said, muffled and apparently coming from a cabinet. Czar opened the said cabinet and found DJ curled up in a blanket.

"Aaah, but I have bahkon." Czar said, holding a piece up.

"Pronounced bacon." DJ said, snatching it out of Czar's hand

"You mean I've been saying it wrong all these years?"

"Yes, now help me out of here."

Why can't you get out?" Midnight asked.

"Asides from the cast iron skillet that would be very painful and that tray of water? No reason."

"Big pussy-cat doesn't want to get his paws wet, awww." Czar said as he pulled DJ out and kept him out of danger. "Watch the tail" DJ said as Midnight helped to lift him over the skillet.

"Hey Czar, finish up and get over here." Sniffles called from a few rooms away.

"Hey Doctor Phil, bahkon is more important that whatever you found." Czar called back.

"Let DJ cook the bacon and get in here!" Sniffles yelled. Czar shrugged and left the room.

"I taste vodka in this bacon." DJ said as he snacked on another piece.

"Alright, sit down on this bench before "Doctor Phil" goes apeshit on you." Sniffles said, holding a small syringe. Czar complied and Sniffles took a blood sample.

"Give me a couple hours and I might have a cure." he said as Czar left the room, looking for more vodka spiked bacon.

…...

"I have a cure!" Sniffles yelled triumphantly as he ran into the room.

"Join the fucking party." DJ said.

"What have you been doing?" Sniffles asked, noticing everyone was staring at a TV.

"Watching Rambo. But first we put out vodka addict's grease fire." Midnight said.

"It tastes good!" Czar insisted, crunching on a blackened piece of bacon.

"Yeah great, get in here, and how are you picking up TV signals? And getting power?

"Had it on tape, found a generator without any fucking gas, siphoned some from the windowless van in the garage. " Midnight said, averting her eyes from the ending machine-gun-of-fucking-death scene, being careful not to let her evil side out.

"Get off you ass. Now"

"Two angry camels in a tiny car. Your argument is invalid." Czar shot back. "That's what you said earlier, right DJ?"

"No sodding duh. Now go, I don't want a zombie in here."

"Fine. But I get any vodka you find."

Sniffles walked forward and plunged the needle into his arm and pushed the plunger in.

"ACH! Damn it Sniffles! What the hell was in that?" Czar roared at him

"A mix of penicillin, hydrogen peroxide, rubbing alcohol, vodka, bacon grease and toilet water. It should slow or stop the infected cells from spreading until I can create a final cure."

"Well warn me next time. And did you say vodka?"

…...

After a unanimous vote, Flippy and the rest had decided there simply was not enough food, and to keep moving. As they were passing a bombed out movie theater, Giggles spotted a red garbage bag flying from a roof top.

"That's so bad for the environment if that floats away!" She insisted, until Cuddles finally climbed on top of a dumpster to get it down. As he climbed up, the lid was pushed open, knocking him off and causing him to land flat on his ass. A hyena wearing a grey jacket over a green shirt could be seen poking his head out of the dumpster.

"I see none of you want to eat my brain, that is good." He said in a slight Russian accent.

"Dude! That hobo just kicked Cuddles ass!" Toothy yelled as Giggles helped Cuddles up.

"My name's Paul, look it up." The hyena said, ignoring Toothy's comment.

…...

**And by that, I mean go to my profile and read about him.**

**Anyway, I originally thought this would be about Flippy wandering a destroyed town killing zombies and fighting Evil mentally, hence the title, Soldier of the Ruins. Fortunately, I changed it to this and also removed the character tag of Flippy.**

**If you were wondering why it took so long for a new chapter, I will now explain. I had a shitload of homework, spammed one of my O Cs (confirmed acceptance 4 out of 7 times I think) read stories, ate some chicken strips LIKE A BOSS, etc.**

**Questions, comments, complaints? Click the button below. But I don't want to see this**

** Review**

** Somedickwhohatesyourstory**

** This story sucks! Flippy's not flippingout and there's no FxF! WTF? **

** SCREW YOU! IM TELLING ALL MY FRIENDS TO FLAME THIS!  
!whharad**

** ajdslkjfaehjhjkha*walrus noises***

**So now I sit at my computer wearing a fedora and a snuggie, wondering if it's possible to mainstream cookies? (not that I would try, I fucking hate needles) I mean, if Justin Beiber mainstreams helium, why not cookies?**

**So remember children, male seahorses give birth.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soldier of the Ruins**

**Chapter 9**

**Well, this is probably one of the last chapters, so POLL ON MY PROFILE! Help me choose what I write next.**

**Anyway, thanks for the review Punkangel, Sum 141, DJ Shifty, jacobstar, and Hankforthewin. **

**I also agree with you DJ, I'm pretty sure everyone realizes Czar's love of vodka. Also, you got a reference! Have a cookie! **

**Jacobstar, feel free to tell me the reference, I put a lot in last chapter. **

**Hankftw, you got the 30th review! 5*s! **

**Punkangel, you got the 20th review! 5*s! **

**One last thing, I do have a planned prequel, so I will be taking O Cs for that. Also, Sum 141, your O Cs will appear this chapter, tell me if the personality is wrong.**

…**...**

"Um, Czar, what are you doing?" Sniffles asked as Czar dug through the pantry. Around them, the kitchen was a mess, food and culinary items spread all over the floor.

"I'm looking for vodka! I can't find any!" Czar yelled.

"Well, after getting drunk and explaining why we should never have a pet cemetery, then trying to call the police with a shoe, I think this is actually good." Sniffles said as he picked up a packet of ramen noodles.

"Good! How is this good? Now we must drink ginger ale and eat noodles!"

"Hey! I like ramen." Sniffles said, boiling some water. "And we have plenty of beer."

"That won't do! I need alcoholic potato drink!"

"Alright assholes, stop shoutin' and find me a pack of cigarettes." Midnight called. "And get in here!"

"Damn," Sniffles said, turning off the stove. "Let's go see what she wants."

As Sniffles walked into the room, he saw DJ and Midnight sitting at a table, a map spread out on it. DJ looked up at them. "Anyone not know the layout of the town?"

"I don't, just flew in coupla days ago." Czar said, sitting down.

"Alright," Midnight said, pointing to the map of Happy Tree Town. "We're here," She said, pointing to the west side of town. "The camp was up here," She pointed to the east side of town. "To the north is the ocean, but this thing could have spread to the sealife, and I personally don't wanna meet a fucking zombie whale. Now the problem is that a large river surrounds the west side of town, the south, and never had a bridge made to cross it."

"So why not find a boat and cross it?" Czar asked.

"Closest town to here is Treemorton, which is to the east. To the west is a desert."

"Heard of that town somewhere, wasn't that were that killer was?" Czar asked

"Maybe, I feel like I read about it once but I'm not sure where." DJ added.

"So we need to go through the camp, where this shit started, head to Treemorton and get the military to nuke this hellhole." Midnight said, summing up their plan.

"Lot of open space, gonna need a vehicle." Sniffles said.

"with all the debris in the streets? We're gonna be walking." Midnight said.

"Sounds like a shitload of fun" DJ muttered.

…...

"...So you're a Russian who belongs to the KGB, but got stuck in town by the zombies?" Lifty asked.

"Yes, the only reason I told you is you will get roped into an investigation, oh and it's the FSB now."Paul said quietly.

** "**Provided we survive." Toothy mumbled.

"So, any idea where we are?" Giggles asked from the back.

"Heading in the general direction of the hospital." Flippy called back.

"How can you tell? Everything is dust and echos." Lifty asked.

"You see that tree up on the hill?" Flippy said pointing. "That used to stand between the hospital and the rising sun." Having explained his reason for their direction, the group lapsed into silence.

The town was located in a small valley, which had been expanded by a quarry, now closed, the equipment removed and houses built in their place.

"What is that? Up there." Shifty said, pointing at a flagpole. At the top, something was flapping around, but it was too thick to be a flag. As they walked closer, they saw it was a bat, the membrane of his wing caught on the pole, trails of blood leading down.

"Looks like a survivor." Flippy said. "Lifty,circle right, gun out. Shifty, take the left, watch for movement. Toothy, Giggles, help me get him down. Cuddles, watch the perimeter."

The group moved forward and took up their assigned positions as Flippy readied himself to get the bat down.

"The fuck do you think you assholes are doing? Get the hell away from him!" A squeaky voice called from a pile of rubble behind Cuddles. A small white mouse with a dark grey sweater with a skull on it climbed out holding a sawed off shotgun in one hand. Cuddles heard this and crept up from behind , then tackled the mouse, knocking the shotgun out of his hands. Cuddles and the mouse struggled against each other until Cuddles rolled away, his hand cupping his crotch, moaning in pain.

"Stay where you are." Flippy threatened. He motioned with his Tavor for the mouse to put his hands up while Toothy checked on Cuddles.

"Little fucker kicked me in the balls." Cuddles yelled as Toothy got closer.

"Friend of yours?" Flippy asked, motioning towards the bat. The mouse nodded, then rushed Flippy, leading with a switchblade. Flippy dodged out of the way and caught the mouse's shoulder then spun him around and kneed him in the chest. "_Having fun?"_ "Not now Evil!" Flippy thought.

The mouse fell to the ground, having lost his knife, and propped his back against the pole.

"You fuckers gonna kill me or what! Betcha don't have the balls for it!" He screamed in a panic.

"Quiet!" Paul said sharply. "We do not need more zombies."

As Paul and Flippy maintained the mouses attention, Shifty snuck around behind the mouse. Before the mouse realized what was happening, Shifty had picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Flippy walked over to part of a destroyed building, the upper levels destroyed, but the lowest level had remained intact. Breaking the glass window, Flippy undid the lock, then Shifty dumped the mouse into the hallway.

"Run and the zombies will catch ya, stick with us and you might have a chance." Flippy said. "what's your name?"

"Sever" The mouse said.

"Well Sever, who's the bat?"

"Brother."

"Blood connection?"

"No."

"Look, we're gonna get him down and help him. Military's probably gonna nuke the town, so we're working on leaving. You in?" Flippy asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Sever asked sarcastically.

"Good. Now if I let you out, promise not to run?"

"Fine."

Flippy opened the door, then passed Sever his knife. "Learn how to use it before you try to kill with it."

Meanwhile, Toothy had shimmied up the pole and slipped the bat's wing of the top. Toothy then dropped the bat into Paul and Giggles waiting arms. Setting the unconscious bat on the ground, Giggles checked on his condition.

"Heartbeat's slow but there, anyone else know any medicine?" She asked.

"Field dressings and that's about it." Paul said.

"Great." Giggles muttered. "You got any bandages or antiseptic?"

Paul shook his head.

"Damn, come on, we can't leave him here, we need to get to the hospital." While everyone's attention had been on the bat, Cuddles had sat down next to Lifty and Shifty on the hood of a car.

"How's your nuts?" Lifty asked. Cuddles looked up at him with an odd look on his face.

"See! Comments like that is why people think we're gay." Shifty yelled at his brother.

"I was asking how he felt! I know what that feels like!" Lifty yelled back.

"I remember that! You tried to steal a girl scout's cookies, Giggles I think it was, and she nailed you there." Shifty said laughing.

"Not funny! That hurt like a bitch!" Lifty protested, slamming the butt of his Glock down on the hood. Hard. The car alarm blared out, shocking the twins.

"Oh shit! Lifty you fucking idiot!" Shifty yelled, jumping of the hood. Flippy heard the alarm as he was giving Sever his shotgun.

"Everyone inside now!" He called.

He held the door open as everyone rushed past him, Toothy last, firing at the horde that was coming. Flippy slammed the door shut as a muscled blue arm shot through the glass. "Everyone move!" Flippy yelled as Toothy sprayed into the behemoth out side. The door was ripped open, revealing Lumpy, one arm extremely muscled, a look of pure hatred on his face. Flippy and Toothy fell back as a tide of zombies swept in. Flippy blasted apart one's head, then grabbed Toothy's shoulder and pulled him back. "Not today son!" He yelled blasting away as Flaky stopped to take another ones jaw with a well aimed shot.

Meanwhile, Cuddles and the rest ran down the long hallway, Sever leading the way with his sawed off. Shifty ran to the front to take down a door, showing two zombies feasting on a corpse in the dark. Sever's shotgun roared twice, clearing the way, as they rushed through a spreading pool of blood.

Back at the door, Paul and Flaky painted the walls red as Flippy and Toothy ran back to them more and more zombies poured in, climbing over each other.

"We can't hold, you two run! We'll hold 'em, you cover us while we run!" Flippy yelled. Flaky nodded, then turned and ran, stopping at the metal door Shifty had opened earlier, Paul close behind.

"Come on you bastards!" She yelled as Toothy and Flippy ran, the Lumpy-zombie breaking through the outer door and waded through the tide of flesh, knocking zombies into the walls, snapping bones. As Flippy reached the door, Toothy pushed him through.

"I'll hold 'em, you run." He told Flippy. "The rest of ya got lives to live!"

"See you in hell." Flippy yelled as he locked the steel door behind him.

"Come on fucker! Dance!" Toothy yelled as he spun around, slugs dotting the wall of flesh red.

…...

"Where's Toothy?" Cuddles yelled.

"Stayed behind. Don't waste his life." Flippy yelled, running past.

Cuddles turned back to the door as a horrible scream filled the hallway and the door shuddered. Cuddles turned and ran as blood seeped in from underneath the door. He followed Flippy as he rounded a corner and emerged into the light.

"Why'd he stay! Why did you fucking let him stay!" Cuddles screamed, grabbing hold of Flippy's jacket.

"He made his own choice." Flippy growled. "I don't like loosing friends any more than you."

Cuddles ran his sleeve across his eyes and muttered a curse, before following his few surviving friends down into a parking lot.

As they walked, Cuddles though he saw a small trail of smoke, "_But hell," _He reasoned. "_Everything's __gonna burn soon."_

Giggles set the bat down on the hood of a Toyota, "If we don't get him some help he'll die-"

"If we don't get out of here, we'll all die." Paul said. "Bring the bat, but if we need to, leave him."

"I'm not going to lea-" She was interrupted again, this time when Flaky put her hand on her shoulder.

"The Spook's right." She said. "It's been four days since the bombing. It won't be long before the military sends someone to check it out and finds the zombies." She said with a shudder, dandruff falling from her tangled hair.

"Boom." Sever muttered. "Ka fucking boom."

"Well, actually they would give a warning over radios, cell phones, anything" Flippy said

"You guys are gonna wanna see this." Shifty called from a pile of debris. Paul started up the small hill, Flippy following him until they had formed a slow line to the top.

"Looks like it was blown open." Paul said to one of the twins as Flippy reached the top.

"More survivors?" Flippy asked.

"With some good explosives." Paul picked up looked like a doorknob.

"And if not, it's just more dead friends." Cuddles muttered from the back.

…...

"Yep, survivors alright." Lifty said, kicking the back of a leather couch. "But in Disco's house, really?" Shifty asked.

"You want to live? You gotta do stuff you don't want." Paul said.

"How long have you been here?" Shifty asked.

"Longer than you think." Paul said with a slight grin. "Anyone inside?" He yelled.

"Let's give it a minute. If no one comes by then we're moving on," Flippy said. A piece of metal slid to the side and a pair of eyes surrounded by red fur peered out.

"You sane?" It asked with a thick Russian accent. Paul stepped up to the door.

"Let us in, we have wounded." He said.

"Woulda let you in anyway." The bear said. "Call me Czar." He said as a black panther and a cat pushed the couch to the side.

**About and hour later**

"He's awake now." Sniffles said, holding the door open. Flippy walked in, followed by Paul.

"Might wanna talk to Cuddles, he's been depressed since Toothy's death." Flippy said, pulling Sniffles aside.

"I'm a doctor, not a psychiatrist." Sniffles said. "And a scientist." Flippy shrugged and followed Paul. Lying on a bed was the bat, wearing a black hoodie with a white seven that looked like it had been spray painted on, a small white mohawk.

"Feeling better?" Flippy asked, sitting down on a wooden chair.

"Head's a bitch, whadda want?"

"Your name and what happened." Paul asked.

The hell is this? French Inquisition?"

"Spanish, not French. All we want to know is your name." Flippy said again.

"Fuck you." The bat tried to flip him the bird, but found his arm in a cast.

"You were stuck on a flag pole. How you hit it is my question." Flippy asked, more forcefully now.

"Hell if I know." The bat said, finally. "We saw the bombers, and Sever climbed on my back. Tried to fly out. Guess the shock wave caught us.

"What about your name?" Paul asked, his first words since entering the room.

"Mickey. What of it?" He slumped back on the pillows and Sniffles escorted them out.

"How soon 'till he can walk?" Flippy asked.

"He can walk, but not fight." Sniffles replied. "Come one, we need to work some things out."

"...11, 12, 13. We got enough." Czar said.

"Squads? How will that help?" Sever asked.

"Unit cohesion. Better coordination, we'll be able to cover each other while reloading." Czar replied

"Sounds good to me comrade." Paul said, addressing the group. "What? You all think we talk like this."

"Damn cliches," Flippy muttered, shaking his head. "Sounds goods to me."

"Alright, but how are we gonna divide up?" Sniffles whined.

"How 'bout Czar, Paul and me lead the squads." Flippy suggested.

"I am not trained in leading." Paul added. "Who else works?"

"Midnight?"

"I was in 'nam, but that don't mean I can lead but if nobody's gonna do it fine."

"Great, how 'bout we put Flaky and the twins in my squad." Flippy suggested.

"I'll take Paul, DJ and Sniffles." Czar added.

"Guess I'm stuck with Sever and his brother 'n Cuddles and Giggles." Midnight said.

"Don't talk about me when I'm not here." Mickey called from the doorway.

"Dammit! Go lay down." Sniffles yelled as he stood up.

"Relax, I feel fine." Mickey said as he walked forward, swaying a little, then sat down on the couch.

"Well, why not set out while it's light?" Flippy asked

…...

"Y'know, one thing I really want to do is crack a clown zombie, y'know, like if Mime got infected, in the face with a criket bat. I would jus-"

"Is now really the time Midnight?" Paul asked.

"Alright, but just lemme know when ya wanna hear the rest of it." Midnight trailed off.

The group walked in silence, stepping over wooden planks or chunks of metal until Toothy broke the silence.

"They say people in hell want ice water." He said.

"Who're you kiddin' this is hell." Flippy said, sweeping his arm around.

"I want ice water." DJ muttered.

…...

**Lots of references again, here's the one from last chapter (not giving away what they are exactly)**

**Last chapter there were:**

**1 game reference**

**1 story reference (under the HTF section)**

**and a couple more I might have missed when I quickly reread it.**

**Spawnfish and Sausagecat wish you to review. Do not make me spam Nike shoes. (Reference!)**

**Remember the poll. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Soldier of the Ruins**

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry for the really late update, my old computer crapped out on me (got a new one though), got Xbox live to work, got an iphone, the holidays, school's keeping me busy (tests and such)…**

**YAY! The poll finished! Haven got first, so expect the first chapter next. Code of Conduct in second, Outbreak in third, so you won't be seeing that for a while. And finally Crash Landing in fourth.**

**Huge thanks to the six of you who voted.**

**DJ Shifty, here's a shitload of cookies, let's see if it helps...and pie for the reference**

**Jacobstar444, caught that one! PIE! (or forgottensoldier)**

**Punkangel, here is ICE WATA! (or crazypunkchick)(or MissMadiMay12)**

**And Sum141, I have the same problem...**

**Lots of name changes...**

**Couple important things at the end, make sure not to miss them.**

**By the way, I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but I think of Happy Tree Town as being in Northern Washington (state) near the Canadian border. Not sure if I mentioned this before.**

…**...**

DJ dropped down on the other side of a small fence, then raised his Desert Eagle and scanned for threats. Seeing none, he walked forward as the rest of his squad followed him. He glanced across the street, a large crater a grim reminder of the earlier bombing, a shattered house stood nearby, a fire glowing from beyond the door. He hitched up his backpack, full of the necessary "Survival gear", most likely vodka or other alcohol, seeing Czar had been in charge of the packing.

DJ stepped over a doll, its head caved in and an arm missing, the child it belonged to dead, or wishing for his brains on a platter, lettuce underneath and an apple in his mouth. Or just covered in blood. Midnight waved to him from across the street, her katana shining in her hand.

"In Soviet Russia, it would be Spring now, the mud sucking you down." Paul muttered as he caught up with DJ.

"Yeah, but in Capitalist America, banks rob you." DJ replied

"Eh, but does it matter when the teller just wants to eat you?"

"Provided it's worldwide."

Paul fell silent and began walking backwards, keeping an eye on Czar and Sniffles, who were no longer arguing what alcohol did to the body. Flippy waved to DJ and motioned for him to cross the street. DJ skirted around another crater and walked up to him.

"Flaky heard something banging around up ahead, so tell your squad to keep quiet." He said.

DJ nodded and turned back to his group.

"And start looking for a place to take a break, we've walked for a while."

DJ walked back to his squad.

"Everyone keep quiet" he commanded them. "And look for a place to stop."

"Wasn't this my squad?" Czar mumbled.

DJ shrugged and let Czar take the lead, then glanced across the street. He saw Flippy walking next to Flaky, who seemed to be talking. Thinking about it, DJ realized they'd been spending a lot of time together recently.

"_Bit clichéd, romance during a zombie apocalypse, but screw Hollywood." _He thought.

"_Even Cuddles and Giggles seem to be starting it up again. Well, after she dated the whole town." _He had a laughed at that, then reverted to his somber mood. As he watched, Giggles shuddered and Cuddles held her. DJ noticed they were passing the Diner Giggles had owned. He loved those pancakes. DJ motioned to Flippy, then walked over to him.

"How about the Diner over there? It's reasonably intact, and I don't see anyone craving my brains."

Flippy nodded. "Good point." Flippy waved to his group, them motioned to the Diner. Czar ordered his squad to cover him, then lead them to the main door. The large glass double door were still standing, the glass miraculously untouched. Czar grunted, then pushed the door open. The door hit the ground, sending up a small plume of dust, the glass shattering. Czar shrugged. "Oops".

The rest of the survivors entered and began looking for exits and zombies. Finding one exit in the kitchen and another near the bathrooms, and no signs of zombies except for a brown smear on the counter, Sniffles set his stuff down, starting off the rush to remove the 40 pound sacks they had been carrying. DJ walked over to the counter and bent down, looking at the brown stain.

"_Dried blood_." He turned and leaned on the counter. Giggles had pulled a key out that had been hanging on a string around her neck. Holding it up, she addressed the group.

"This key fits the pantry and the padlock out back. We can get some canned food here"

"Mmm-Mmm." Midnight said. "I just love me some canned beans." She snatched the key out of Giggles' hand.

"Which way to the pantry?"

"Back of the kitchen on the lef-" Giggles was interrupted by a metallic banging from the back, like someone was banging on a giant pot.

"Find the source!" Flippy yelled, igniting a full-fledged search. DJ and Sever ran to check the bathrooms while Flippy guarded Giggles and Mickey. Czar, Midnight and Sniffles checked the entire kitchen, marking some bean-filled cans "suspicious." Cuddles and Flaky, followed by the raccoon brothers, ran into the back lot. Inside the chain-link fenced lot housing the dumpsters, one of which was shaking.

"Get the key." Shifty muttered. Lifty turned and sprinted back into the dinner. While Cuddles pointed kept his eye on the dumpster and Flaky checked her clip, fully loaded, Shifty never moved the barrel of his AR-15 from the dumpster. Moments later, Lifty returned, Giggles in tow. Shifty took a step back and spoke.

"Giggles, get to the side and open that lock." He then addressed the rest of the survivors. "Everyone stand back! Whatever comes out's probably gonna jump, so shoot first, get his wallet later."

Lifty grinned at this, but Giggles just looked even more pissed. She stuck the key into the lock. "Get ready!" she yelled, turning the key. The padlock dropped off and Giggles yanked the chains away. They heard something rustling around inside, then the lid flew open. Before anyone could react, the creature inside hurled out, jumping over Shifty's ironsight.

"Sonovabitch! Cuddles held down the trigger, his shotgun roaring once, before the creature tackled Flaky.

She screamed as she tried to hold off the much stronger zombie. Swinging his rifle butt down, Lifty knocked the zombie off her, revealing a bloody squirrel wearing an apron, the words "If you can read this kill me" written in what appeared to be blood. Lifty swung again, cracking the zombie in the side of the head, allowing Shifty to finish it with a shot to the head. Flaky sat up and fired her revolver into the zombie, then chambered another round and fired as tears streamed down her face. Giggles ran over and hugged her as Cuddles removed the Anaconda from her grip, not wanting any friendly fire.

Back inside, Giggles was comforting Flaky, who was in mild shock after the attack. She was uninjured, except for a few bruised from the fall.

"What are ya doing back there?" Midnight called to Czar.

"Looking for some damn food! No meat in here!" He yelled back, sounding angry.

"Oh shit." Sniffles jumped up and began rummaging through his bag. After a couple seconds he pulled out a small metal briefcase. Setting it down on the table, he popped the lid open and removed a syringe and a small bottle with a colorless liquid inside. Sniffles filled the needle with a small amount of the liquid, then turned to Flippy.

"The antidote must be wearing off; if we don't act fast he might turn." Sniffles motioned to Flippy and Midnight,

"What the hell do you mean 'turn'?" Cuddles demanded.

"I need you two to hold him down." Sniffles continued, ignoring Cuddles. Midnight nodded and set her katana down, then followed Sniffles into the kitchen.

"Czar?" Midnight called. They found him on his knees at the back pantry, a pile of partially opened food products surrounding him. On the floor was a white powder that Flippy hoped was flour. Czar looked out from the pantry, one of his eyes was becoming bloodshot while the eyelid twitched sporadically. Flippy tackled him, knocking over more food. Czar let lose an inhuman scream, kicking his legs wildly before Midnight pinned them to the ground. Sniffles bent over the struggling Russian and injected the syringe into his arm. Czar let out another scream and struggled against his captors. After a minute his struggling ceased and he began to breathe deeply. Czar turned his head and began coughing, until a blob of yellowish spit came out.

"Damn, that hurt." He muttered weakly. Flippy rolled off him, being careful to avoid the mucus.

"Feeling better?" He questioned. Czar nodded and Midnight rolled off him. Looking down at her clothing, she mouthed a curse. "I look like a crackhead." She joked as she brushed the flour off. Upon returning to the main room, they found a very piss looking Cuddles.

"No one told me there was a zombie." He growled.

"Don't worry, I've got an antidot-" Sniffle began to say.

"I don't give a shit!" Cuddles roared. "I'm not traveling with a fuckin' zombie."

"Hey, if I turn I'll kill Sniffles first." Czar cut in.

"Who's next then? Giggles? Flaky? Me? Why the fuck don't we just put a goddam bullet in his head!"

"Calm down." DJ walked up to Cuddles. "We're at more risk if Mr. Hyde gets out of one of those two." He gestured at Flippy and Midnight.

"Why don't you just sit dow-" Giggles said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Cuddles broke free of her grip and stalked off to the kitchen.

"You're not going to turn are you?" Giggles asked, looking Czar in the eye. Czar shook his head.

"I don't know, the antidote only delays it."

Sniffles cleared his throat. "With something like this, the effects could diminish over time."

Czar bit his lip. "If that happens," He put a finger gun to his head. "Boom"

…...

Holding onto the top rungs, Flippy pushed his shoulder against the cap sealing the ladder off from the roof.

"_It's locked_" Evil muttered. "_It's not like you're picking a lock."_ Flippy dropped back a bit, flipping the lock to open. Putting his shoulder to the cap, he lifted the metal cover. Flippy climbed up onto the cement roof and looked around. He flinched as a rifle was fired nearby. Looking behind him, he saw Cuddles. He worked the bolt on his rifle, then aimed down the sights. Flippy walked up behind him as Cuddles fired again. Working the bolt for the second time, Cuddles addressed Flippy.

"What do you want?" He fired again, and Flippy realized he was shooting at some zombies that were wandering around. This shot took off a zombie's jaw, discolored blood splattering on the alley wall.

"Wanted to see how you were doing, losing a friend's not easy." Cuddles spit over the side.

"How the hell would you know? Everyone you killed comes back." Flippy winched at that. Sitting down next to Cuddles, Flippy swung his legs over the side. "I didn't have many friends after Evil." "_Hey!" _Flippy ignored Evil. "But the ones I did have didn't last long."

"A war story?"

"Damn right." Flippy continued. "We were in the jungles of 'Nam. Sneaky, Ka-Boom and I. Sneaky was from Bronx, sniper. He loved the M24. The .338 did a real nice job on heads too. Ka-boom was one of the French guys stuck "Nam from the start. Joined up to get out when his tour ended. We were on the hunt for the Tiger General. Brass thought his death would be a quick end to the war and Tiger Fascism. Anyway, on the way in we picked up a downed aviator, PFC Jenkins. Coupla' days before the hit he stepped on a landmine, gave the trees a nice coat of paint. When we got to the camp he was at, we found a nice ridge, great view of the place. Sneaky was sniping, I was spotting. Didn't see the bastard 'till a convoy rolled in, nice truck for the general. Sneaky almost never got the shot. NESLAT team hit first, tried to kill him with infantry, get a bigger impact. They got hit bad, damn squirrels never were good at stealth, general was gettin' lead back into the bunker when Sneaky got 'im. Nice shot too, right in the chest, center mass always was better than the head. Sneaky wasn't fuckin' around this time." Flippy cleared his throat before continuing.

"On the ex-fil we got our asses handed to us. Dogs smelled us out. Damn _tigers_ loved the feral dogs." Flippy went on. "Got us trapped. Hit us with gas. We never had a chance."

"Why didn't they kill you?"

"Bastards wanted us for a reason. Tigers hated us snipers. None of them ever had the patience to learn to aim, always took autos over semis. Tortured us for ages. God only knows how long they kept us. Ka-Boom went first. French never could take pain. Sneaky lost it after they took his eyes. Sat in a corner talking about his wife. She never learned what happened. Everything the 3rd did was black."

"So you were part of… something like the SOG?" Cuddles asked, remembering when a bad day was going negative in a game of Blackops.

"3rd SOG. That was us. Some of the best soldiers I ever knew." Flippy shook his head sadly. "Evil came then. One night some bombers struck the camp. B-52's maybe. Afterwards, all I heard was screaming. The guard got distracted and I got him through the bars. Explosion from the grenades took the door off too. And most of the wall." Flippy said with a said laugh. "Tigers never were good at building. I found the pulp that was the guard. Only 15 that one. Grabbed his gun and killed Sneaky. I couldn't stop myself. After that it was just a blur. Came to under a hut. Entire camp dead. Writing in blood on the walls. Bodies hanging from the rafters." Flippy shivered a bit.

"In the early day Evil had no mercy. Killed everything in his way. Team-mates took 'friendly fire' or died from 'accidents'. After my tour ended I rotated home. Getting' off the plane some hippies threw dog shit at us. Evil almost got out then. After waking up with blood on my hands I left that town. I remember reading about a massacre of hippies in the paper. Hippies were blaming the CIA." Flippy stopped for a little. _Keep going! I love bedtime stories! _Flippy glanced at his watch, 3:52 PM, then resumed his story.

Met Handy outside the town. Evil took his hands and left him to die in the woods."

"That's how he lost them? He said his hands got stuck in cement and chewed them off."

"I don't think he remembered. You remember a blue cat?"

"Barely. Last place I saw her was the movies. Why?"

"Evil. I woke up in her house. I guess he killed her in the forest." Flippy checked his watch again. "_Still 3:52?"_ Flippy patted Cuddles on the shoulder. "I'm going out. Wanna get that idol. The museum was down the street right? Big brown building?" Cuddles nodded as Flippy started down the ladder.

"Three clips, damn." Czar set his backpack on the table. "You?"

"Two mags, running a bit low." Paul said.

"Pistol?"

"Not enough."

Czar shrugged. "We never have enough."

"One full clip, lot of ammo for the Glock though." Lifty interrupted. As the survivors continued checking their ammo, they realized one thing; they were running out. By the window, Sniffles sat with a journal open in his lap. Inside he was drawing sketches, one of the dead zombies at Disco's house, another from what he had been told about Lumpy and a couple sketches of various mutations that the zombie's may or may not have gained.

"What's that?" Sever asked, pointing at one of the zombies.

"A possible mutation. Obesity could lead to swelling and possible gas build up under the skin. End result could be an explosion, possibly controlled, but shooting would be a near guaranteed explosion." Sever looked up at Sniffles and gave him an odd look.

"You're sure you're the one who came up with this idea?"

"Half-life certainly had lots of scientifically correct theories, same goes for most Valve products. If particles could move fast enough, we could step through one wall and out another." Sever gave the scientist another odd look as he backed away.

"Yeeeeeah…that's greeeat.." He said, faking enthusiasm.

Flippy walked out of the kitchen taking a drink from a can of Mountain Dew. "Who's up for a scouting party?"

"By scouting you mean…?" said Czar, ignoring Lifty crazily waving his hand.

"Y'know the idol that curses this town? Museum's nearby. Waddaya say Sniffles? The curse must be worth a lot scientifically."

"Awww c'mon. We know you want it to control Evil." Midnight added with good humor. Flippy's shoulders sagged a bit at this. "How'd ya guess?"

"I was thinking of suggesting the same thing." Midnight said, picking up her CAR-15.

"We got two! Anyone else?" Flippy asked again.

"Getting tired of sitting around, I'm in? Lifty?"

"I'm in." The other twin said.

"Giggles? DJ? Czar?"

"Might as well, Sever keeps asking me if I could make some tea. Damn stereotypes." DJ pushed Sever at Giggles.

"Take care of him would you?" Giggles shook her head. "I'm coming too."

"C'mon Sever! You're never too young to start drinking." Czar lead Sever back into the kitchen. "…Orange Juice!" He called over his shoulder.

"Time's a-wastin' let's go" Flippy called, leading the way out the door.  
As they walked outside, Flippy waved to Cuddles, then started off down the street. All around them the shells of empty building surrounded them, the windows like eyes.

"Creepy place." Lifty muttered.

"C'mon museums close!" Flippy called. "Only a couple blocks!"

Breaking in to a light jog, the party never noticed dark shapes moving in the buildings.

"Door's open. How damn convenient." DJ cursed as he almost fell on the broken stairs.

"Got something over here!" Lifty called.

Looking over Lifty, Flippy saw a severed arm. Looking closer, he noticed that the hand was bent upwards and the two bones in the fore-arm had fused together.

"Looks like a knife." Giggles said. Nudging the arm with her gun, the arm bone did appear to be sharp. Upon examination, the skin looked like it had be cut, as if the arm-blade had torn its way out of the skin and muscle.

"Starting to get a bit dark." Lifty cautioned.

"Bullshit. Its only…"Flippy trailed off. His watch still read 3:52. Muttering a curse, Flippy realized his watched had stopped, and now they had a hard choice.

"Get the idol or head back?" He asked the group.

"While we're here, let's get it." DJ said. "We gotta keep moving anyway, not like we're coming back."

"I agree." Giggles put in.

"Might as well. You're buying us a round later." Shifty added.

Proceeding into the darkened interior, Flippy lead them down the hallways towards the center of the museum, where the golden idol rested on its throne. From the back of the group, DJ fished some flashlights out of his backpack, as well as a roll of duct tape.

"Gunlights." He said, passing the torches out. Taping the light to his Tavor, Flippy clicked it on, illuminating a hole in the ceiling.

"Shit. Looks like something's in there." Lifty whispered. As if on cue, rustling footsteps could be heard in the walls.

"What the hell is that?" Lifty demanded.

"Sounds like something outta Pet Semetary." DJ added. The group's flashlights lit up the hallway, showing the decay of the building.

"Must be rats." Midnight whispered. "C'mon, I don't wanna get caught out at night."

The group moved on.

Midnight pushed the door open, Flippy and Lifty covering the inside.

"…the hell?" Midnight wondered. Inside, a giant Easter Island statue was knocked over with some tables pushed up against one side.

"Midnight, circle left." Flippy motioned, moving to the left as well. The group split into to, one circling from either side.

"Damn." DJ whistled. "What happened here?"

Beyond the Easter Island head lay a semi-circle of tables, museum pieces, even the odd trash can. But what was inside the circle was the worst. More than a dozen bodies, many horribly mutilated lay around, empty bullet casings shining under the beams of the flashlights.

"Looks like they got themselves cornered." Midnight said, rolling a body over with her foot.

"Committed to the position, big room, fortifications, etc." Said Flippy.

"I'm going with cornered." DJ said, shining his light on one of the bodies. "There's nothing here."

"Hey, check this, this guy looks like one of the soldiers, never got a good look at them though." DJ bent over and pulled the corpse's dogtags off.

"Sargent Lawrence Buckley, 102nd Infantry, Red Sh- damn, rest of it's gone."

"Whaddya mean, "Gone?" Lifty asked. DJ held up the bloodied tag. "Bullet hole. Friendly fire or some of the residents."

"Friendly fire. Look. The casings all over the place, they must have been shooting in all directions." Flippy added, remembering the same things from the camp. "Someone check the walls, there must be a sign on where we are."

DJ vaulted over a fallen display case and walked to a doorway. "South American artifacts, 'nother sign here for the idol room."

"This must be the place. Let's get the idol and get out."

"_I got a baaad feeling about this…"_

"Yeah?" Flippy asked Evil. "_I dunno, just a bad feelin'"_

Giggles had not joined in on checking the bodies, she was already sick of all the death and destruction, the zombies were just icing on a cake. She didn't even like guns, regardless of the situation. But she didn't want to die, not after Finding Cuddles. As the rest of the group found that this had been a group of townsfolk, she shone her flashlight up. Looping it around in lazy circles, it fell upon a large hole, small drops of water forming a pool below it.

"Hey, careful Giggles." Shifty said, scooping up the idol from underneath a pile of wood and bricks. "Almost stepped on this." Giggles paid no attention, instead walking under the hole and shining her light up. Almost immediately she felt something was wrong. It was too quiet.

"_Shit, Flippy? I just heard something. And it definitely wasn't rats."_

"C'mon! We got the idol, let's go!" Flippy yelled as the first zombie leaped down with a sickening crunch. The fall was easily too great for a normal person, and Flippy realized glancing at the zombie's feet, enough to break ankles. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion as Giggles turned, and the zombie swung its arm, the sharpened bone easily ripping through Giggle's soft throat. The blood was what snapped Flippy out of it. But it wasn't Flippy. Evil forced Flippy's body to move, to pull the index finger back and send bullets dancing at the dying chipmunk and her assailant. Evil was out the door before he saw the other zombies land. Speeding down the dark hallway, Evil never wondered what was happening back in the Idol Room.

DJ had been the first to react, but eight shots wasn't enough. Slipping a second clip in to his Desert Eagle, his aim was thrown off by Lifty, dragging him out the door while Shifty blazed away. Midnight had her CAR-15 in one hand, her katana in the other. Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, she whipped the blade clean through a zombie's neck, the jugular veins squirting out blood. The twins fell back into the hallway, the shrieks of the horde echoing all around them. One of the zombies came through the door, only to be knocked to the ground by Lifty, Shifty finishing the job. The group fell back through the Roman Room backing out into a second hallway. "I'm out!" DJ screamed. Midnight shoved the CAR-15 into DJ's hands, leaving her with only her katana. Backpedalling away from the bloodthirsty mob DJ systematically dropped them with short bursts, the blood shinning a burnt orange under the muzzle flashes. Passing by the African Room, two zombies lurched out, one gripping DJ's shoulder, throwing off his aim. DJ screamed in rage and terror as his bullets stitched a line in the ceiling. Midnight shoved one zombie back and swung her blade, catching the zombie below the ribcage. Blood sprayed out as what was left of the infected animal tried in vain to hold its intestines in. Midnight crushed its hopes with a follow up slash across the eyes, taking with it a large flap of skin. One of the twins dropped to a knee while Midnight hauled the stunned cat up. The second zombie lunged forward, impaling itself on the out stretched katana. DJ broke away from Midnights hold, kicking down the door leading outside. The group hurtled outside, momentarily free of the zombies.

"Looks like we lost them." Lifty said throwing down his G36, drawing his G17. "Shit, I've only got one spare mag." Shifty slammed a fresh clip into his AR-15 "Last clip. We gotta get back to the diner." With that, the four survivors set out. As they ran past the shattered buildings, lone zombies lurched out of the shadows. In their flight, the survivors didn't notice the sluggish infected or chose to out run them. "There's the diner!" Midnight called, taking the lead. Without warning, a minivan hurtled past Midnight where is skipped across the street. From behind where the minivan had been, Lumpy roared as he picked Midnight up in his mutated arm. He swung Midnight into the air and slammed her into the ground like a ragdoll, his huge muscles bulging. Shifty fired his AR-15 at the beast, which raised Midnight back up into the air. As his giant fist crushed Midnight, she whipped her katana up, driving it down into Lumpy's forearm, right between the two bones. Lumpy roared in agony, his meaty fist dropping Midnight. She hit the ground with a sickening crunch, her hands immediately clutching her side. Now that she was out of the way, Lifty was free to open up with his .45 pistol.

The .223, or 5.56 rounds Shifty had been pumping into Lumpy seemed to have no effect, even though the bullet holes dripped blood. DJ didn't join in, instead keeping the other zombies from catching up. The Lumpy-zombie finally turned its attention from his bleeding arm, lowering his arm as he prepared to rush the twins. Before his charge could begin, a loud crack echoed from the rooftop as a bullet whizzed through Lumpy's shoulder. Lumpy's over-muscled arm dropped limp, before a second shot tore into his neck. Lumpy toppled over, his smaller arm clutching at his neck as blood sprayed out, soaking his tattered Post Office uniform in blood. DJ picked up the injured Midnight and slung her over his shoulder, starting his rush for the Diner. All hope of fighting was now gone, the survivors sprinting towards the Diner, Lifty pausing only long enough to pull Midnight's katana out of Lumpy's arm. Zombies continued charging the group, only to be picked off by Cuddles and his rifle. Shifty reached the Diner first, pushing the makeshift barricade open for the other two.

"We need ammo!" DJ screamed, leaning Midnight against the counter. Czar tossed his Steyr AUG to DJ. Sever ran up and grabbed Flippy's M3 shotgun off his back as he fired his Tavor out the window. Midnight took the offered gun, while the twins grabbed bolt action rifles off the table. On the roof, Cuddles continued his sniping, the adrenaline rush preventing him from noticing the lack of one chipmunk. Behind him, the twins climbed onto the roof via the ladder, followed by Paul. The four rained lead on the zombie horde that had surrounded the building. Although it was unspoken, they all knew no one would get out of town. Down below, Sever blasted both barrels into a zombie banging on the front barricade, the doorframe becoming splattered with blood.

"They're coming in the back!" Czar screamed from the kitchen. While everyone around him was shooting, DJ remained calm as he helped Midnight onto the roof, having realized this would be the site of their final stand.

"Make this the Alamo!" Flippy called as his dropped a spent clip out. DJ may not have understood the importance of the Alamo, but he certainly knew this was their last line of defense. DJ grunted as he helped Mickey up the ladder, where Paul pulled the bat up.

"Sonuvabitch!" Czar yelled, falling back into the kitchen as the zombies rushed inside. Flippy yanked Sever away from the door and shoved the mouse up the ladder, one handing his assault rifle. Czar darted up the ladder as zombies broke through the window and door barricades, Flippy right behind him. From all around the 10 survivors came the screams and moans of the horde, broken up by almost non-stop gunfire.

"They're climbing up the sides!" someone yelled as Paul spartan-kicked a zombie as it climbed onto the roof. Czar began pulling grenades off his combat uniform, pitching them over the sides. "Fresh meat!" He cried as blood sprayed up the ladder shaft. Cuddles had stopped shooting and now held his rifle like a baseball bat, putting it to good use as he cracked a zombie's head open. Over the screaming came the noise of a mechanical shriek, before the thump of blades could be heard. "Blackhawk! Look!" Flippy yelled pointing at the UH-60 as tracer round poured out of the side. The roar of the M134 Gatling gun overpowering everything else. In seconds, the door gun spat over 5000 rounds in a minute, disintegrating anything it touched in a cloud of red mist. The Blackhawk circled the building as the parking lot ran red with blood and maimed bodies.

Flippy waved his arms above his head as the raccoon twins celebrated. Slowly the helicopter flew over the roof, the prop-wash sending bullet casings scattering away. Inside the troop bay sat eight soldiers, American flags sewn on their shoulders. A green porcupine pulled the bay door open, allowing the survivors to climb inside. The bulky body armor they wore under their BDUs, or Battle Dress Uniforms becoming a hindrance as the survivors were checked over by a soldier with a red cross sewn on his uniform.

"Rotors away, Blackhawk 9 returning to base." The co-pilot said over the radio. "Survivors on board."

The green porcupine that had pulled the bay door open turn to Flippy as the Blackhawk gained altitude.

"Lieutenant Reeves, What the hell happened here Colonel?" Lt. Reeves asked, seeing the rank symbol on Flippy's uniform.

"Long story" Flippy said, "Where are we headed?"

"National Guard base in Washington." Reeves replied, "CIA is already up there. Looking forward to debriefing you I imagine.

"Why did they come?" Paul asked.

"Satellite pictures or something. CIA knows if a lady loses her shirt and has pictures If y'know what I mean."

"Some things never change Lieutenant…? Flippy asked.

"Kurt Reeves. You?"

"Fernando Henderfeild, but call me Flippy." Kurt nodded.

"ETA to ground 30 minutes." The co-pilot called as the medic bandaged Midnight's ribs.

**Story's over, I might put in and epilog, but if not, thanks to all of you who read this. I mean it. You guys (and girls) are awesome!**

**Now to the important stuff I mentioned. There's this amazing story I read, great detail and everything, but it only had five reviews (3 from me) I hate to see a story that good get so little attention, so just find_ Death Hath Not Visited Death Hath Not Seen _in my favorites. ****I'm sure he(?) wouldn't mind some late reviews.**

**The other thing is that there's this guy on DA doing pictures of my O Cs, so there's a link to his page on my profile.**

**Review.**


End file.
